


sana'y sakupin (ng 'yong pagmamahal)

by wonderingwanderess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Development, Cliche, Drama & Romance, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Hacienda Setting, Haciendero Jongin Kim, Heavy Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence and Degrading Words, Slow Burn, Smut, Stable Boy Kyungsoo, Teleserye Plots
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: inaamin kong napatid ako, nasubsob, nasungalgal, lumuha.o kung saan muling nagkita si Kyungsoo at Jongin makalipas ang pitong taon sa pagkakataong handa na si Jongin ngunit ayaw na ni Kyungsoo. kung saan malaking balakid ang mga pamilya nila sa pagmamahalan nilang dalawa. at kung saan tanging hangad ni Kyungsoo ay ang maghiganti at pasakitan ang nag-iisang taong minahal ngunit handa na ba siyang matuklasan ang katotohanan at sa pagdating ba ay handa na rin siyang magpatawad.or a haciendero jongin kim au that no one asked for.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 26
Kudos: 57





	sana'y sakupin (ng 'yong pagmamahal)

**Author's Note:**

> unang word. putangina. magang-maga ang mata ko habang sinusulat ko 'to. ilang araw na akong ginugulo ng au na 'to. mula sa trabaho at ngayon sa wakas ay nailuwal ko na. buong araw ng sabado ay nagsusulat ako mula pa nong huwebes dahil nga ayaw akong pakawalan ng lintik na au na 'to na mula kay hennessey. maraming-maraming salamat po siz!!! ito ay alay ko sau.
> 
> pangalawa nagpapasalamat ako kay mei mei my labs na nagbigay ng inisyal na reaksyon at nagbigay ng tulong pati na rin kay madam chels. at sa dalawa kong support system na sosorpresahin ko sa au na 'to, miss milla at mama tine, para sa inyo 'to. <3
> 
> at sa mga mambabasa ko na pinupuyat ko palagi dahil bangag ako magbigay ng oras, para sa inyo rin ito. pasensya na kayo sa mga kalat ko. medyo mabigat ang premise ng kwento. typical na teleserye setting mula sa isang probinsya at malaking hacienda.
> 
> para sa tweet inspiration, please see this [link here](https://twitter.com/fullsunjihan/status/1200307751018086401?s=19)
> 
> at para spotify playlist, mangyaring magtungo sa aking twitter @fullsunjihan para link po hehehehe. sobrang invested ko sa au na 'to pero babala. Rated explicit para sexual content at bayolenteng mga salita.
> 
> walang nasaktan na sino o ano man sa kuwentong ito at kung may pagkakahalintulad sa totoong buhay ay pawang likha lamang ng malikot na isip ng manunulat. italics sa kwento ay kumakatawan sa nakaraang mga pangyayari.
> 
> I don't own the characters sa fic na 'to. at sana sana sana ay magustuhan niyo dahil masaya akong nakatapos ko ang halimaw na 'to. <3 
> 
> title was based on bita and the botflies's tumilapon pulutin lyrics :)

_Ay tumilapon ang lihim sa sahig_

_Nang mabunggo ko ang katawan mong ligalig_

_Pinilit pulutin upang sana'y puluputin sa aking isipan_

_Na tunay nga ang pag-asang dala ng kislap ng 'yong mga mata_

_"Mang Ruben, si Skylar po?"_

_Aburidong tanong ni Jongin. Hindi na niya naayos ang pagkakabutones ng suot na polo at dali-daling hinanap ang kabayo niya._

_"Kanina pa po nakahanda, Señorito. Ang kabilin-bilinan ho ni Señore ay huwag ho kayong magpatagal dahil may pag-uusapan daw po kayo mamaya."_

_Naring niya ang mahinang pag-ingit ng kabayo at lumapit siya sa alaga para haplusin ang matingkad nitong balat._

_Sumampa siya kay Skylar at linanghap ang preskong hangin. "Kapag nauna silang dumating ni Mama ay pakisabing bumisita lang ako sa bukid."_

_"Pero Señorito, malilintikan na naman ho ako nito sa Papa niyo! Uuwi rin daw ang Señorita Jonara sa makalawa para sa pamamanhikan ng nobyo nito. Señorito, kailangan mong umuwi ng maaga!"_

_Binulyawan siya ng matandang lalaki at iginiya na ni Jongin ang kabayo para humudyat itong umandar at tumakbo._

_"Kayo na po ang bahala, Mang Ruben! Mamimitas ako ng saging at gulay para sa inyo ni Manay Berta!"_

_Dinig na dinig niya ang pangangastigo nito ngunit umandar na si Skylar sa luntiang bukirin. Napaliligiran siya ng nagtataasang mga puno ng saging at maberdeng mga gulay._

_Makapangyarihan ang pamilya Kim sa Barrio ng Poblacion. Sila ay mayaman at nangunguna sa pag-aangkat ng gulay at prutas di lamang sa Maynila kundi sa karagtig bansa sa Asia._

_Ang tagapangalaga at kanang kamay ng tatay ni Jongin ay ang pamilya ng mga Doh na pinangungunahan ni Mang Ruben at ang asawa nitong si Manay Berta._

_Ngunit sa pilyo niyang ito ay hindi siya masusuheto ng kahit sino. Mas mabuti pa nga na nakikinig siya kina Mang Berto dahil mas pamilya pa ang turing nito sa kanya._

_Malaya si Jongin, gusto niya ay para siyang mga alagang kabayo. Walang renda at nakakatakbo kahit saan. Ayaw niyang tinatali ng kahit sino, ayaw niyang dinidiktahan dahil nasa wastong gulang na siya para magdesisyon._

_Hindi siya nakikinig sa ama na para bang tau-tauhan lang kung ituring sila. Palabigasan ang turing sa kanya ng mga kapatid._

_At ang Ate Jonara ni Jongin ang unang makararanas niyon. Magpapakasal ito sa hindi kakilala ngunit mayamang pamilya._

_Dahil iyon ang importante sa tatay niyang nilamon na ng kapangyarihan ang isip. Kahit ipagkanulo ang sariling anak ay gagawin basta makakuha ng yaman at approval sa alta-sosyedad._

_Pumagaspas ang hangin at hindi na abot ng mata niya ang tanaw ng luntiang sakahan. Gano'n kalaki ang lupang pag-aari ng mga Kim sa Poblacion._

_Iginagalang sila ng tao, kapita-pitagan at tinuturing na tagapag-ligtas sa dami ng mga magsasakang nagta-trabaho sa kanila._

_Ngunit sa likod ng malinis na mukhang ihinaharap ng padre de pamilya niya ay marungis naman kung paano sila nito tratuhin. Kung paanong isang malaking pagpapanggap lang ang lahat dahil walang kasing-tuso ang kanyang ama._

_Bahagya niyang hinila ang tali ni Skylar upang bumagal ito sa pagtakbo at huminto si Jongin sa kumpol ng magsasaka sa kabilang parte ng bukid. May maliit na kubo roon na siyang nagiging pahingahan ng mga trabahador._

_Bumaba siya sa kabayo at marahan itong hinila papunta sa kubo. Nagsitindigan ang mga magbubukid ngunit tipid na ngumiti si Jongin dahil kahit gusto niya ang ganitong respeto ay ayaw niyang ilagay ang sarili bilang mataas kaysa kahit kanino._

_Dahil kung may mas dapat galangin, iyon ang mga magsasaka nila na puspusan kung kumayod para sa kanila. Kaya pantay ang pagrespeto ni Jongin sa mga trabahante nila._

_Mabuti na lang at mas nakuha nilang magkakapatid ang kabutihang-loob ng kanyang ina._

_"Magandang hapon ho, Señorito. Napasyal ho kayo? Tamang-tama, may suman hong dala si Misis kanina. Gusto niyo ho bang sumalo?"_

_Uminit ng puso ni Jongin sa ganitong pagkakataon. Sa murang edad na disi-otso ay nakatatak na sa isip na gusto niyang palaguin ang negosyo para makatulong sa iba at sa mas nakararami sa darating na panahon._

_"Nako salamat ho, Tata Pilo. Kumusta na ho si Manay Oria?"_

_Tinanggap ni Jongin ang suman at juice at saka naupo sa kumpol ng magsasaka na masayang nagkukuwentuhan ngayon._

_"Mabuti naman ho, Señorito. Kabuwanan na po ni Misis, malapit nang manganak kaya bumale muna ako sa Señore ng pera. Ang sabi ko ho e iawas na lang sasahurin ko sa a-kinse."_

_Umiling si Jongin at ngumiti. "Tata Pilo, ako na ho ang bahala kay Papa. Kailangan niyo ho ng pera kaya mas mahirap na kaltasan pa nila kayo. Gagawan ko ho ng paraan."_

_Hapis at pagod ang makikita sa mukha ng mga kausap ni Jongin kaya gusto niyang makabawas sa pinoproblema ng mga ito. Ganoon na lang ang magagawa niya para man lang makatulong kahit papaano._

_"Salamat, Señorito Jongin. Napakabait niyo po sa amin. Kayo ho ba e wala pang nobyo o nobya? Aba'y napakasuwerte ng maiibig niyo pagdating ng araw!"_

_Tumawa lang si Jongin sa mga ito. "Wala pa po sa isip ko ang mga ganyan. Ang kasintahan ko ngayon ay itong bukid."_

_Marami pa silang napag-pulong-pulungan. Naaaliw siya kapag masasaya ang mga trabahante nila. Kapag daw masaya ang mga empleyado ay isang palatandaan na nag-e-enjoy sila sa trabaho._

_Papalubog na ang araw nang dumating ang isa sa mga anak ng magsasaka nila. Iskolar ito ng kanyang ama._

_"Magandang hapon, Señorito Jongin. Sinusundo ko lang ho si Tatay at baka uminom na naman."_

_Tumawa si Jongin at pabirong sinamaan ng tingin ang tatay ni Seonho. Kabilin-bilinan kasi ng doktor na magbawas ito sa pag-iinom._

_"Huwag na ho kayong masiyadong nagpapadala sa alak, Tata Jose. Mabuti na lang at nandito si Seonho. Kumusta ang pag-aaral, boy?"_

_"Maayos naman ho, Señorito. Pa-2nd year na ho ako sa darating na pasukan. Nagpupursigi para kahit papaano ho ay matanggap sa bubuksang plantasyon ni Señore."_

_Kumuyom ang mga kamao ni Jongin. Kung nagulat man siya ay hindi niya iyon ipinahalata._

_"Plantasyon? Sabi ni Papa iyan?"_

_Nagsitanguan ang mga magsasaka at tumabi si Seonho sa tatay nito._

_"Opo, Señorito. Ang sabi ni Señore Kim ay balak niyang magbukas ng planta sa susunod na taon. Kaya nga nag-aalala ako kina Mang Ruben, nag-uusap kasi sila ng Papa mo. G-Gustong bilhin ng Señore ang maliit na lupa ng mga Doh na sadyang ibinigay ng lolo niyo po kina Mang Ruben."_

_Umigting ang mga panga ni Jongin ngunit ngumiti na lang siya ng tipid. Masiyado na siyang naaliw sa buong Hacienda na pati ang lihim ng ama ay sumambulat sa harap niya._

_"Gagawa ho ako ng paraan. Poprotektahan ko kayo sa abot ng aking makakaya."_

_"Salamat talaga, Señorito. Mas nag-aalala ho kasi ako para kay Kyungsoo. Mahalaga sa kanila ang lupang iyon. Sana naman huwag humantong sa pagpapaalis sa kanila sa Hacienda ang magiging desisyon ng papa niyo. Sige ho, Señorito, mauuna na ho kami."_

_Tumango siya kay Seonho at kapagkuwan ay nagpaalam na rin sa mga magsasaka. Gumagabi na, paniguradong makakagalitan na siya ng ama pagdating sa mansyon._

_Hinigit niya si Skylar at saka ito hinaplos. Umingit ang kabayo, waring naiintindihan ang bigat na nararamdaman niya._

_Dahil nga mayaman ang pamilya nila, ni minsan ay hindi nagkaroon ng pagkakataon si Jongin na lumaki ng normal at magkaroon ng kaibigan. Ang tanging mayroon siya ay mga mamahaling laruan ngunit wala namang kaibigan para maibahagi ito sa iba._

_Sunampa na siya sa kabayo at bahagyang kumislot ang kabayo para tumakbo. Napakaraming naglalaro sa isip niya ngayon. Hindi niya basta-basta hahayaan na ganito ang mangyari._

_~_

_Madilim na nang makapasok siya sa tarangkahan ng mansyon. Agad niyang iniabot kay Mang Ruben si Skylar. Nakangiwi ang matandang lalaki sa kanya._

_"S-Señorito, nariyan na ho ang Papa at Mama niyo. Kanina pa po kayo hinihintay."_

_"Pasensya na, Mang Ruben. Salamat po."_

_Hindi na inayos pa ni Jongin ang sarili at dire-diretso siya papasok sa mansiyon._

_Nakita niya ang magulang na nakaupo sa may hapag-kainan._

_"Magandang gabi, Papa."_

_Isang dagundong at paglagabog ng kamao sa lamesa ang sumalubong sa kanya._

_"Hijo de puta! Anong maganda sa gabi sa panahong ganito?! Hindi ba't sinabi ko na sa iyo na huwag na huwag kang maglalalabas at magpapagabi?! Nandito ang mga Kim kanina, inaasahan nila compadre na maaabutan ka nila!"_

_Umingos si Jongin, "Wala po akong balak na makipagkaibigan sa kanila. Papa, nasa wastong gulang na ako. Huwag mo nang diktahan ang buhay ko."_

_"Natalia, pagsabihan mo 'tong anak mong suwail. Kailan pa 'yan natutong sumasagot-sagot sa akin?! Baka sinasayang mo ang perang pampaaral sa 'yo kung puro kagaspangan ng ugali ang natututunan mo sa eskwela?!"_

_Tumalikod si Jongin, nadidinig pa ang boses ng Mama niyang inaaya siyang kumain._

_"Pasensya na po, hindi na ako maghahapunan. Mauuna na ho akong umakyat."_

_"Jongin Kim, hindi pa ako tapos sa 'yo! Huwag na huwag mo akong tatalikuran kapag kinakausap pa kita."_

_Humarap si Jongin at kumuyom ang mga kamao habang galit na galit na nakatitig sa ama. "Kaya ba ayaw niyo akong palabasin ay dahil lalabas ang lihim na balak niyo kina Mang Ruben at sa lupa nila?! Papa, tama na! Hindi naman natin kailangan 'yon! Matuto tayong makontento!"_

_"Makontento? Sa buhay na 'to ay hindi ka dapat mag-settle sa ganito lang. Kailangan nating umasenso sa buhay. Pairalin mo 'yang kukote mo! Hindi puro awa sa iba ang iniisip mo. Estupido! Umalis ka sa harapan ko, umakyat ka na at pinag-iinit mo ang ulo ko."_

_Lumunok si Jongin at tumingin sa Mama niyang may mapang-unawang ngiti si labi, waring sinasabing ito na lang ang bahala sa lahat._

_Dinig na dinig niya ang pagtatalo at napabuntong hininga na lang habang umaakyat sa hagdan. Kung tutuusin ay wala na sa kanya lahat ng pagalit ng ama ngunit ayaw na ayaw ni Jongin na nasasaktan ang mama niya._

_Bahala na bukas. Iyon na lang ang naiisip niya._

_~_

_Kinabukasan ay maganda ang sikat ng araw kaya pag-alis ng kanyang Papa ay diretso agad si Jongin sa bukid._

_"Hijo, umuwi ka nang maaga mamaya. Dadating ang Ate Jonara mo kasama ang mapapangasawa niya at ang Ate Jungah mo na lumiban sa unibersidad para makadalo sa pagtitipon. Huwag mo nang pasakitin ang ulo ng Mama."_

_Umakbay si Jongin sa ina at humalik sa gilid ng noo nito. "Hindi ko alam kung bakit ka ba nagtitiyaga kay Papa. May ipon ka, Ma. Kung tutuusin ay di hamak na mas mayaman ka pa kay Papa. Ayaw ko lang po na nasasaktan ka."_

_Humagigik si Señora Talia at inayos ang buhok ng paborito nitong anak. "Jongin Kim, manang-mana ka sa tamis magsalita ng Papa mo. Kaya ko ang sarili ko. Ikumusta mo ako sa mga trabahante, nagluto na rin ako ng pananghalian mo pati na sa mga magsasaka. Dadalhin ni Manang Linda mamaya."_

_"Salamat, Mama. Susubukin kong umuwi nang mas maaga. Puwede ko ho bang dalhin ulit si Skylar? O si Cielo muna?"_

_Tinaboy na siya ng ina, "Ikaw na ang bahala, bunso. Basta umuwi ka nang maayos at ligtas at utang na loob, huwag mo nang suyu-suyuin ang mga anak ng mga trabahahador natin. E nai-in love na raw sa iyo."_

_Halakhak ni Jongin ang pumuno sa mansiyon. Mas masarap at masaya ang buhay kung naging normal na lang sana silang lahat._

_"Magandang umaga ho, Mang Ruben. Pasensya na ho kayo kagabi, sadyang napasarap lang po ang kuwentuhan namin sa bukid. Ito ho, mga prutas, ako pa ho ang namitas nito."_

_Napakamot si Jongin sa batok at tinapik lang siya ng matandang lalaking may magaang ngiti sa labi._

_"Hindi ka na sana nag-abala pa, Señorito. Nakikita ko kung gaano ka-importante ang bukid at ang plantasyon sa iyo. May pakiusap lang po ako, kumbinsihin mo naman ang Papa mo na kung maaari ay kapag nakatapos na ng kolehiyo si Kyungsoo ay saka na niya kuhanin ang lupa."_

_Napahinga siya nang malalim at umakbay sa katiwala. Nadudurog ang puso niya. Kung hindi lang naging sakim ay Papa ni Jongin ay walang mangyayaring ganito._

_"Wala hong maagaw na lupa, Mang Ruben. Gagawin ko ang lahat para mabuksan ang isip ni Papa. Salamat po palagi sa inyo."_

_Hinigit na ni Jongin si Cielo sa kuwadra. Namamahinga si Skylar kaya mas mabuting ibang kabayo muna ang gamitin niya._

_"Señorito, alas-sais impunto po darating ang Señore at ang Señorita. Huwag na ho kayong mahuhuli."_

_"Opo. Ako na po ang bahala."_

_Kumaway si Jongin sa matanda at hinayaang dumampi ang malamig na hangin at init ng sikat araw na humahalik sa balat niya._

_Ganito ang buhay na gusto ni Jongin kung hahayaan lang siya ng ama na tumulong sa negosyo nila. Gusto niya ng maluwat na pagsasama sa mga magsasaka nila, gusto niya ng pantay na pagtingin sa bawat isa._

_Ngunit dahil para lang silang tutang sunod nang sunod sa ama ay walang magawa si Jongin. Malaki na siya kung tutuusin ngunit para pa ring bata kung ituring nito._

_Kaya dito sa bukid at plantasyon ang buhay kung saan siya malaya. Kung papipiliin ay mas gugustuhin niyang manirahan kasama ang mga normal na tao at magtrabaho kagaya ng mag ito._

_“Magandang umaga, Señorito! Gusto niyo ho bang tumulong sa pamimitas ng mga prutas? Dadalhin ho namin sa plantasyon ngayon.”_

_“Magandang umaga rin ho, Manay Sonia! Aba’y kaya nga ho ako nandito e para tumulong sa inyo. Mamaya hong tanghalian ay may padalang pagkain ang mama para sa ating lahat. Tara na po?”_

_Niyakag ni Jongin na mayroong ngiti sa labi ang mga empleyado nila. Dinig na dinig niya ang bulungan kung gaano siya kabait at kasipag. Napapangiti na lang lalo na nang marinig niya kung gaano raw siya kakisig at kaguwapo._

_“Hay balita ko wala pang kasintahan si Señorito, mukhang masarap gawing nobyo.”_

_“Manahimik ka nga, Jongdae! Nakakahiya ka! Kung anu-anong sinasabi mo.”_

_Lumapit si Jongin sa dalawang kumpol ng magkaibigan at ngumiti nang mamula ang isa rito na si Kyungsoo._

_“M-Magandang umaga po, Señorito! Pasensya na ho, may pagka-tsimoso lang po talaga ‘tong si Jongdae.”_

_“Ayos lang, Kyungsoo. Walang problema. Sa atin-atin lang ‘yon.”_

_Lalo pang namula si Kyungsoo at natawa na nang tuluyan si Jongin. Magkatabi silang nagta-trabaho at dama niya ang pagkahiya nito sa kanya. Mas lalo lang tuloy nakaramdam ng takot si Jongin dahil napakabuti ng mga empleyado nila ngunit kakaiba ang gustong gawin ng tatay niya._

_Ilang sandali pa ay magkatabi silang naupo malapit sa kung saan nakatali ang kabayo niya._

_“Si Cielo ‘yan, Señorito, tama ho ba? Ito ho ‘yung alaga ni Señorita Jungah?”_

_“Kyungsoo, Jongin na lang. Huwag nang Señorito. Hindi naman nagkakalayo ang edad natin. Magkataon lang tayo sa kolehiyo, ‘di ba?”_

_Lumabi ang lalaki sa kanya at nahihiyang nag-iwas ng tingin. “Nakakahiya po, Señorito. Parang wala akong galang. Baka kung ano pang sabihin ng ibang trabahante at isipin na may p-paborito ka.”_

_Kinalag ni Jongin ang ilang butones sa suot na kupasing polo, tagaktak ang pawis at batak ang katawan sa mabigat na trabaho sa bukid._

_“Kumusta ang pag-aaral, Kyungsoo?”_

_“M-Maayos naman S-Sen, este Jongin,” Hindi niya alam kung bakit may kakaibang sumipa sa puso niya habang nakatitig sa mata nitong lampasan kung tumingin. “Magaganda naman ang mga grades ko. Scholar niyo pa rin ako. Gusto ko na hong makatapos para hindi na mapagod si Tatay.”_

_Tumikhim si Jongin, “Pasensya na kay Papa ah? Hindi ko talaga alam kung bakit gano’n ang nangyari, kung bakit sa tinagal ng panahon e balak niyang bawiin ang lupa niyo.”_

_“Sa inyo naman po talaga iyon, binigay lang iyon kay Tatay ni Doña Alona noong kinasal sila ni Nanay. Pero napamahal na ho sa amin ang lupa at kahit papaano ay may dagdag na tulong sa kita kapag naibebenta ang maliit naming ani. Alam kong kinausap ka na ni Tatay, pero sana matulungan mo kami, J-Jongin.”_

_Bumuga ng hangin si Jongin at matamang tumingin sa luntiang lupain. Ayaw na niyang mag-isip. Bahala na sa mga mangyayari ngunit sa abot ng makakaya ay gagawin niya ang lahat para sa minamahal nilang Hacienda._

_Hindi na siya nakasagot pa dahil dumating na si Manang Linda bitbit ang pagkain para sa kanila._

_//_

_Inabot ulit ng hapon si Jongin sa bukid ngunit mas naglagi siya sa maliit na sapa sa may dulo ng Hacienda. Ibinabad doon ang pagod na katawan at pagal na isipan. Hanggang sa hindi na naman niya namalayan ang oras._

_Basang-basa si Jongin pagdating sa bahay. Maingay sa may hapag-kainan tanda na dumating na ang kanyang Papa at mga bisita nila._

_Natahimik ang lahat pagkakita sa kanya maliban ang Ate Jonara at Ate Jungah niya na agad siyang sinalubong._

_"Magandang gabi po! P-Pasensya na po kung ginabi ako at nakaistorbo sa pagtitipon. Umani ho kasi kami sa bukid.”_

_“Aba, compadre! Napakasipag naman pala talaga ng bunso niyo. May kasintahan ka na ba, hijo?”_

_Kiming ngumiti si Jongin at napansin ang titig ng ama sa kanya. Nabahiran ang galit sa mata nito._

_“Excuse lang po, mag-aayos lang po ako para makasunod sa pananghalian.”_

_“Gusto kitang bata ka, mayroon pa akong walang nobyong anak. Compadre, itong si Seulgi ko ay babagay kay Jongin.”_

_Nakita niya ang pag-angat ng kilay kanyang ama at peke ang pagtawa nito. “Compadre, okay lang kung si Jonara at Minhyuk. Hindi ba’t mas maganda kung may tagapagmana ka ng apelyidong Kang.”_

_Iyon na ang gatilyo at tumalilis na paakyat si Jongin. Mabilis siyang naligo at nakihalubilo sa mga bisita. Maayos naman ang pamilya Kang at mukha namang masaya ang kapatid niya._

_“Kumusta si Minhyuk, Ate Nara? Inaalagaan ka ba niya?”_

_“Maayos naman, Nini. Natutunan ko na ring mahalin kaya win-win situation na rin siya sa akin. Ikaw ba bunso, wala ka pang nagugustuhan ngayon?”_

_“Wala ate, alam mong gusto kong maging maayos muna lahat ng pamamalakad sa Hacienda bago ako magsimulang umibig,” Huminga si Jongin at napasuklay sa buhok, “Balak ni Papa na bilhin ang lupa nila Mang Ruben at gusto niyang tulungan ko siya. Ate ayaw kong manloko.”_

_Pinisil ng kapatid ang mga nanlalamig na kamay ni Jongin. Mabilis na tumakbo ang pagtitipon at kinakabahan siya lalo na nang maiwan silang mag-anak sa sala. Agad siyang hinawakan sa kuwelyo ng ama at masama na ang tingin nito sa kanya._

_“Sinabi ko sa ‘yo na tulungan mo ako! Hindi ‘yung kung anu-anong mag katarantaduhan ang isinasaksak mo sa kukote nila! Hindi mo na ako makukumbinsi na magbago pa ang isip ko. Jongin, Kim ka at walang Kim na estupido! Tandaan mo ‘yan.”_

_Umiling si Jongin at habol ang hininga bago padaskol na binitawan ng ama. “Pa, bigay ng lola ang lupaing iyon sa kanila. Mali na gumawa tayo ng hindi maganda sa kapwa natin. Papa, please?”_

_“Kailangan mong magpanggap. Kailangan natin ang lupang ‘yon. Que horror, Jongin Kim! Kailan ka tutulad sa mga kapatid mo? Kailan ka magkakasilbi?!”_

_“Pero Papa, ayaw ko pong ituloy ang plantasyon. Paano na lang mga magsasaka sa atin? Mawawalan sila ng trabaho kapag kinuha natin ang mga lupa nila.”_

_Disi-otso pa lang ngunit marami nang nakaatang na responsibilidad sa likod ni Jongin bilang bunso at kaisa-isahang lalaking magmamana ng apelyidong Kim._

_“Walang lugar ang awa sa negosyo, utang na loob! Isa lang naman ang kailangan nating mabiling lupa. Pinakamagandang puwesto iyon para sa pagpapalawak ng plantasyon katabi ng aanihing mga pananim. Kapag nakuha natin, tayo na ang magiging pinaka-makapangyarihan sa buong Poblacion. Nag-iisip ka ba o inutil ka rin kagaya ng nanay mo?!”_

_Huminga si Jongin, bawal umiyak. Hinding-hindi iiyak dahil senyales daw ng pagiging mahina ang pagluha at kahit gusto niyang lapitan ang inang tahimik sa gilid ay hindi niya magawa._

_“Pag-iisipan ko, Papa.”_

_Pumalatak ang ama at ibinuga ang huling usok sa patay-sinding tabakong hinihithit nito. “Huwag mong patagalin. Tumatakbo ang oras. Isa lang ang kailangan mong gawin, kaibiganin mo ang mga Doh, mas lalo ang bunsong anak nila at kumbinsihin mong ibenta ang lupa sa atin.”_

_Tumango na lang si Jongin at nagpaalam na lalabas muna ulit sa mansyon upang magpahangin. O mas tamang sabihin na dadaan lang siya sa kuwadra upang puntahan ang alaga nilang mga kabayo._

_Lumaki siya sa isang marangyang pamilya. Nakalatag na lahat sa harapan nila lahat ng kailangan at anumang naisin ay may mga taong handang gawin ang mga bagay para sa kanila. Ngunit mas gusto ni Jongin ang isang simpleng buhay. Mas ninanais niyang makihalubilo sa mga magsasaka nila at kinukumusta ang mga araw nila._

_Kaya hindi niya kayang gumamit ng ibang tao para sa gusto ng ama. Napakaraming dahilan, marahil nga ay inutil siya kung tutuusin na mas nakikinig siya sa kanyang ina ngunit mas gugustuhin niyang matawag na bobo at estupido ng kanyang ama kaysa makapanakit ng ibang tao._

Nawala si Jongin at bumalik sa ulirat nang madinig ang busina ng mga sasakyan at ang pagkalansing ng malaking tarangkahan. Suot niya ang kupasing long sleeve at slacks na matagal nang hindi nailalabas sa aparador.

Ngumiti siya nang mapait, mas maganda nga kung paaalisin na sila ng nakabili ng negosyo at plantasyon ngunit binili ng mga ito ang kompanya nila Jongin na halos papalubog na sa utang. Nag-aaklas na ang mga trabahador nila ngunit isang araw, may abogado na nag-alok ng tulong sa kanila.

May kliyente raw ito na handang bilhin ang negosyo at ito na rin daw mismo ang bahalang magbayad ng mga utang nila. Nang tanungin kung kailangan bang lisanin nila Jongin ang mansyon ay sumagot ng _hind_ i ang abogado.

_“Kung gano’n, saan ho maninirahan ang bagong magiging may-ari ng negosyo at plantasyon?” Iyon ang tanong ng kanyang ina noong magkaharap ang kampo ng mga abogado nila._

_Magandang offer na raw iyon kaya wala nang nagawa sina Jongin kundi kagatin ang deal. Kaysa lumubog sila nang tuluyan at mauwi sa wala ang pinaghirapan ng lolo’t loa niya._

_“May isang kondisyon lang ang kliyente ko, Jongin. Maninirahan siya sa bahay niya malapit sa opisina niyo at may panahong titira siya sa mansyon dahil technically ay pag-aari na ng boss ko lahat ng tinatapakan niyo oras na pirmahan niyo ang kontrata. At kung inaalala niyo kung anong gagawin niya sa inyo, simple lang. Maninilbihan kayo bilang trabahador din dito sa Hacienda.”_

_Hindi alam ni Jongin kung sumpa ba iyon o biyaya na makitang maging trabahante sila sa negosyong pinaghirapan nila noon. Ngunit nang dahil sa pagkalulong ng ama sa sugal at bisyo ay unti-unting nasira ang lahat._

_“Pirma niyo na lang ang kulang at maisasalba na ang buhay niyo sampu ng mga magsasakang sa inyo lang umaasa. Kaysa magutom kayo rito sa kalye ng Poblacion. Walang kukupkop sa kagaya niyo dahil hindi ba’t tinik ang pamilya Kim sa mga tao rito? Kayo ang nagpahirap sa mga magsasaka, kinamkam niyo ang mga lupa nila kapalit ng maganda kamong buhay. Gugustuhin pa ba nila na tulungan kayo? Malabo.”_

_Lumunok siya at nalasahan ang pait na gumuguhit sa lalamunan. Namanhid na si Jongin sa nakalipas na pitong taon. Bata man ang puso subalit hinulma ng mga dagok sa buhay lahat ng nakasanayan niya._

_“Hijo de puta! Saan mo napulot ang mga impormasyon na ‘yan?!”_

_Talunan man ngunit alam ni Jongin na kahit kailan ay hinding-hindi matatanggap ng ama ang nangyari sa negosyo. Ito rin naman ang may sala ng lahat ngunit wala itong ginawang kahit ano para makabangon sila sa dusa._

_“Tama naman ako, ‘di ba, Jongin? Mrs. Kim? Kung walang nagkainteres na bilhin itong plantasyon, ano na lang ang mangyayari sa inyo? Lalo na sa ‘yo, Mr. Kim?”_

_Padarag na hinablot ng nakatatandang Kim ang papeles at walang patumanggang pinirmahan lahat ng pahinang kailangan ng sagot nila._

_Nang matapos ang ilang tahimik na minuto ay ngumisi na ang abogado. Makatapos ang ilang saglit ay tila umikot na ang buhay nila Jongin. Mawawala na lahat ng rangya sa buhay ngunit hanggang ngayon ay palaisipan pa rin kung sino ang taong bumili sa negosyo nila._

_“Sa susunod na buwan dadating ang boss ko rito sa Hacienda. May isang buwan pa kayo para ilipat ang mga gamit niyo sa silong kasama ang ilan pang trabahante rito. Maliwanag ba tayo?”_

_Wala na silang nagawa kundi tumango na lang at kinamayan sila ni Atty. Junmyeon bago ito umalis._

_“Maraming salamat, Jongin. My boss will be very very happy to see you.”_

At ang mga salitang iyon ang umuugong sa tainga ni Jongin habang tanaw ang headlights ng sasakyan mula sa dulo ng tarangkahan. Sunod-sunod ang pagbusina at nakatayo sila ng pamilya kasama ang mga magsasakang umaasa sa magandang buhay. Umaasang masasagip pa ang mga pinaghirapan ng mga ito.

Unang lumabas ang isang matangkad na lalaking may salat na ekspresyon sa mukha. “Magandang umaga sa inyong lahat, mga tao ng Hacienda Alona. Ako si Sehun Oh, isa sa kanang-kamay at matapat na empleyado ng mga _Park_ na distributor ng mga lokal na produkto sa buong bansa.”

Umingay ang paligid at mukhang masaya ang mga tao sa kahihinatnan ng sitwasyon nila. “Kayo ho ba ang magiging bagong amo namin? Kayo ho ba ang bumili sa plantasyon? Ibabalik niyo na ba ang mga lupang kinamkam ng mga Kim sa amin?!”

Pinanood ni Jongin ang pagngiti ng lalaking si Sehun. Nakasuot ito ng button down at coat. Pormal na pormal at amoy Maynila ang datingan.

“Mas mabait sa akin ang bumili ng negosyong ‘to. Dahil kung ako sa boss ko, mawalang-galang na ngunit ano nga ba ang mapapala ko sa papaluging plantasyon? Wala nang bumibili ng mga produktong galing dito dahil kulang na lang ay ibenta niyo na ang pangalan niyo nang dahil sa pera.”

Hindi magkamayaw ang mga magsasaka sa pasasalamat na sinusuklian ni Sehun ng ngiti habang sa tuwing mapapagawi ang mata nito sa kanila ay tumatalim kaagad ang tingin nito.

“Jongin Kim, tama ba? May gusto ka bang sabihin sa pagdating namin dito? Hindi ba kayo magpapasalamat na sa huli, sasagipin pala kayo ng hindi niyo inaasahang tao?”

Alam naman ni Jongin na wala naman siyang kasalanan at kahit kailan ay hindi siya sinisi ng mga tao nila ngunit kargo niya lahat ng galit dahil siya ang dapat na tagapagmana ng negosyo nila kung hindi ito nasira.

“Salamat,” Matapat niyang sabi at hindi na pinilit pang ngumiti. Masakit dahil siya naman ang umaayos sa gusot ngunit nasira rin ng tatay niya lahat, “Salamat dahil mas masaya akong sinagip niyo ang buhay ng mga magsasaka. Mas importante sila kaysa sa amin.”

Tumango na lang si Sehun at may isinagot na tawag. Maya-maya pa ay may busina ulit at may bagong papasok na sasakyan sa loob ng Hacienda. Hindi alam ni Jongin kung bakit binundol ng kaba ang dibdib niya. Takot na takot siya sa hindi malamang dahilan.

“Nandito na pala ang boss ko. Sandali lang at kakausapin ko siya.”

Lumapit si Sehun sa kotse at rumolyo pababa ang bintana niyon.

At pagbaba ng lalaking siyang sumagip sa kanila ay parang minulto si Jongin ng nakaraan. Mas lalong bumaligtad ang mundo ngunit nahanap na nito ang kanyang sentro.

~

_Habang papalapit sa kuwadra ay tanaw ni Jongin ang paborito niyang nilalang. Nadidinig niya ang mahihinang bulong at nakikita kung paano nito haplusin ang mga alaga nilang kabayo._

_“Nandito ka ulit?”_

_Napaigtad ang lalaki at nakita niya ang pagpula ng pisngi nito. “Señorito! M-Magandang gabi po. P-Pasensya na, nandito po ako ulit. Hindi pa kasi umuuwi si Tatay kaya nagbabakasakali akong nandito siya."_

_“Kyungsoo, Jongin na nga lang sabi. Nagkasagutan yata sila ni Papa kanina dahil pa rin sa lupa.”_

_Naupo si Jongin sa tabi ng mga dayami at pinanood ang maulap na langit. “Dalawang taong palugit na lang ang hinihingi ko, Señorito. Aalis naman ho kami kung kinakailangan pero sa ngayon, kailangan kong tapusin ang pagkokolehiyo ko.”_

_Hinanap niya ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo at dahan-dahang ipinatong doon ang sa kanya. Kinakabahan pa rin si Jongin sa hindi malamang dahilan ngunit unti-unti nang kumakalma ang puso niya. “Hindi ko alam kung anong tumatakbo sa isip ni Papa, nagalit din siya sa akin pero gagawin ko lahat para maingatan kayo. Kayo ang bumubuhay sa amin.”_

_“Salamat Jongin, alam ko naman na sa inyo talaga ang lupaing ‘yon pero simula noong una pa lang ay si Tatay na ang nagpalago roon. Importante sa amin ang lupa, Jongin. Maliit na bagay lang ‘yon sa iba ngunit napakalaki na niyon para kay Nanay at Tatay.”_

_Huminga si Jongin at bahagyang liningon si Kyungsoo. “Kung tutulungan ko ba kayong makalipat sa mas magandang lugar, tatanggapin mo? H-Hindi ko naman kayo pinaalis, Kyungsoo. N-Naiisip ko lang kasi.”_

_“Ewan ko? Hindi ko pa naiisip pero ang hirap umalis sa lugar kung saan ka lumaki. Pero kung iyon ang sagot sa problema, wala naman kaming magagawa, Jongin."_

_Humigpit ang kapit niya kay Kyungsoo, "Pangako. Hindi kayo mawawalan ng tahanan sa lugar na 'to. Makaaasa ka sa akin."_

_At sapat na ang maliit na ngiti nito para maging simula ng isang lihim._

_Kung paano kalabanin ang sariling kadugo ni Jongin._

_~_

_Marahas. Walang kasing rahas na sigalot._

_Maraming luha. Maraming buhay ang nasira. At may iisang pusong nadurog._

_"Parang-awa niyo na ho, Señore. Maawa na ho kayo sa amin nila Tatay."_

_"Tonta! Mga estupido! Wala na kayong saysay sa lugar na ito! Lumayas kayo!"_

//

"K-Kyungsoo?!"

Napuno ng bulungan ang buong paligid at minulto si Jongin ng nakaraan niya. Hindi siya pinansin ng lalaking ngayon ay magarang-magara na ang suot. Amoy-mayaman at amoy-Maynila na ito.

Naglipat-lipat ang tingin niya kay Kyungsoo at sa Papa niyang namumutla na.

"Kyungsoo Do po. Magandang umaga, naaalala niyo pa ho ba ako?"

At sa puntong iyon ay pinanood ni Jongin kung paanong may humangos sa likuran nila. Halos hawiin ni _Seonho_ ang daraanan at nakita niyang sinalubong ito ni Kyungsoo.

"Ikaw na ba talaga 'yan. A-Akala ko namatay na kayo, akala ko ano nang nangyari sa inyo."

Nakita ni Jongin na nagyakapan ang dalawa at parang kinukurot ang puso niya sa nasaksihan.

"Marami tayong kailangan pag-usapan, Seonho. Mag-off ka sa plantasyon at kakain tayo sa labas mamaya."

Tumikhim si Sehun sa gilid ni Kyungsoo at hinarap silang lahat. Matalim ang titig nito at para bang hindi na niya makita o mahanap ang _dating_ _Kyungsoo._

Wala nang ningning sa mata ng lalaki, wala na roon ang kislap at alam niyang puno na ng galit ang pagtingin nito sa pamilya niya.

"M-Magandang umaga, Mr. Do."

Ngumisi si Kyungsoo sa Mama ni Jongin, "Natalia, Kyungsoo na lang. Hindi na rin naman kayo iba sa akin. Joaquin, kumusta? Hindi ka ba masayang makita ako? Jongin, wala ba akong pagbating makukuha galing sa 'yo?"

Mapanuya ang tinig ni Kyungsoo at pilit niyang iniwasan ang mata nito dahil anumang minuto ay mapupugto ang hininga niya.

"K-Kyungsoo, magandang umaga. Nakahanda na ang mansiyon sa pagdating niyo."

Tumango ito sa kanya, masakit ang lalamunan ni Jongin sa pagpipigil ng emosyon habang parang si Kyungsoo ay wala lang. Tila wala na lahat ng bagay rito. Sanay na sanay na humarap sa tao at hindi na maaabot ang puwestong kinatatayuan nito.

Mula sa magarang kotse, mamahaling kasuotan, makintab na sapatos at bangong alam niyang mabibili lang sa de-kalidad na boutiques sa Maynila.

"Kung gano'n, gusto kong ipakilala ang sarili ko sa inyong lahat. Ako si Kyungsoo Do, kanang-kamay ni Chairman Park ng Park Industries. Ipinagkatiwala ito sa akin bilang sila na rin ang naging pangalawang pamilya ko sa Maynila. Kinupkop at binihisan nila kami, pinakain at pinag-aral. At ngayong nandito ako sa harap niyo, gusto kong ibalik ang mga nawala sa inyo."

Nagpalakpakan ang mga magsasaka, may ilang lumuluha dahil marahil sa saya habang hindi pa rin alam ni Jongin ang magiging reaksyon. Masaya siya sa nangyayari ngunit batid niyang sa likod ng pananalita ni Kyungsoo ay may nakakubling bagay.

"Soo, anak, nasaan na pala sina Ruben at Berta?"

"Manay Linda, masarap pa rin ho ba kayong magluto? Gusto kong matikman ang _papaitan_ niyo." Ngumiti ang matandang babae at lahat, _lahat ng bagay ay naaapektuhan si Jongin._

"Nako anak, ang apo ko nang si Mingyu ang cook sa mansiyon pero kayang-kaya ko pa ring magluto basta para sa inyo."

"Salamat ho, Manay Linda. Wala na ho ang Tatay. Namatay ho siya dahil sa mga pangyayari sa lupa. Mas naging malulungkutin ang tatay. Hindi na rin siya nagtagal pagkarating namin sa Maynila. Si Nanay naman ay nasa Amerika ngayon at nagbabakasyon."

Kumuyom ang mga kamao ni Jongin lalo na nang manahimik ang lahat sa mga kuwento ni Kyungsoo. Gulat na gulat ang lahat sa mga narinig.

"W-Wala na ang Tatay mo?"

Ngumisi si Kyungsoo, puno ng pambubuska ang tinig nito. "Anong nakakagulat, Jongin? Hindi ba't gano'n naman ang gusto niyo? Ang mawala si Tatay para makamkam niyo ang lupa namin?"

Sumasayaw sa pagkamuhi at pang-aasar ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Matalim ang titig lalo na sa Papa ni Jongin na ngayon ay hindi masalubong ang tingin ni Kyungsoo.

"Huwag na nating pag-usapan ang mga basurang parte ng nakaraan ko. Ang mahalaga ay sinasagip ko na kayong lahat lalo na kayong mga kapwa ko magsasaka. Buo pa ba ang mga long table niyo, Seonho? Tara na at magsikain, may dala kaming salu-salo para sa lahat."

Napahilamos si Jongin sa mukha habang habol ng tingin si Seonho na ngayo'y nakaakbay kay Kyungsoo at si Jongdae na nasa gilid nito. Ang dami niyang gustong sabihin, maraming gustong gawin. Gustong yumakap at umamot ng lakas sa lalaki.

Gusto niyang manghingi ng tawad kahit alam niyang _wala_ siyang kasalanan dito. Gusto na lang niyang lumuhod at umiyak sa harapan nito.

Kung naibang pagkakataon ay marahil sinalubong na siya nito ng ngiti ngunit alam niyang namumuhi si Kyungsoo sa kanila at isang malaking kahihiyan ang pagiging _Kim_ ni Jongin.

~

_Nagsimula na ang pasok sa eskwela kaya gabi na kung makauwi si Jongin. Bukod sa pag-aaral ay tine-train na rin siya sa pamamalakad ng kompanya._

_Wala na siyang panahon sa bahay kaya madalas na madalas kung bisitahin niya ang pamilya ni Kyungsoo at dalhan ng prutas para makatiyak na walang ginagawang masama ang tatay niya sa mga ito._

_"Mang Ruben, magandang hapon ho. May dala akong prutas at ulam ngayon. Kumusta na ho kayo? Hindi ho ba kayo pinahirapan ng mga kabayo ko?"_

_Ngumiti ang matanda at pinapasok siya nito sa maliit na tahanan ng mga Doh. "Señorito, hindi ka na sana nag-abala pa. Kasing-bait at lambing niyo ho ang mga kabayo sa kuwadra. Si Kyungsoo muna ang nagbabantay sa kanila dahil madalas na akong atakihin ng rayuma."_

_Tumango si Jongin sa maliit na bahay. Masarap sigurong manirahan sa ganitong buhay. 'Yong simple lang ngunit masaya. At walang ibang pinoproblema kundi ang pagkain sa araw-araw._

_"Nasaan ho pala si Kyungsoo ngayon?"_

_"Nasa kuwadra panigurado, gusto ni Soo na matutong mangabayo. K-Kung may oras ka Señorito, baka gusto mong turuan siya. K-Kung ayos lang."_

_Tumawa si Jongin at kapagkuwan ay nagpaalam na. Isinukbit ang backpack sa likod, "Walang problema, Mang Ruben. Kahit ano pa ho 'yan. Willing ho akong tumulong, maliit na bagay lang po."_

_At marahil doon, doon nagsimula ang lahat para kay Jongin._

_~_

Kumakain na ang mga magsasaka ng pananghalian at nakita ni Kyungsoo ang nagbabagang titig ni Sehun sa kanya. Hinila siya nito sa isang gilid at alam niyang katakot-takot na pangangastigo ang makukuha niya sa assistant.

"Ang tigas ng ulo mo! Alam mo ang usapan, hindi ba't sinabi ni _Chanyeol_ sa 'yo na kalilimutan mo na 'yang nakaraan mo?! Pero bakit nakikipaglapit ka na para bang wala silang ginawang mali sa iyo?"

Tumawa siya sa kaibigang aligaga ngayon. Naroon sila nakapuwesto malapit sa kuwadra at tinatanaw ang mga taong kumakain. Mainit ang puso ni Kyungsoo na nakikita ang mga dati niyang kaba-Barrio na masaya at magaganang kumain.

"Sehun, mukha pa ba akong apektado sa lagay na 'to? Hindi. At 'yang mga Kim? Basura na lang sila sa akin. Wala na akong pakialam pa. Tandaan mong nandito ako para _bawiin_ kung anong para sa aming lahat."

Umirap lang si Sehun at nag-iwas ng tingin si Kyungsoo nang lingunin siya ni Jongin at inayang kumain.

"Babawiin ba talaga ang lahat o mahulog ulit? Matigas talaga ulo mo. Kapag nasaktan ka, bahala ka na sa buhay mo. Sa loob lang ako."

Nilanghap ni Kyungsoo ang preskong simoy ng hangin, tanaw pa rin ang luntiang bukirin mula sa malayo at nadidinig ang mahihinang ingit ng kabayo sa kuwadra.

Nanikip ang dibdib niya habang nakikita ang tumpok ng dayami at ang papag sa gilid. Bumabalik lahat ang masasakit na alaala. Hinaplos niya ang balahibo ng kabayong hindi na pamilyar sa kanya.

"Ilang taon na rin ang lumipas. N-Namatay na rin si Skylar at Cieolo. Wala na ring nag-alaga d-dahil naging abala ako sa b-bukirin."

Wala sa sariling napatango si Kyungsoo habang napuno ang lugar ng tinig ni Jongin ngayon. Nararamdaman niya ang init sa likuran niya, natatabingan ni Jongin ang sinag ng araw sa labas na tumatagos sa loob ng silid.

Hinarap niya si Jongin at tumitig sa mata nitong puno ngayon ng pagsuyo. Mga matang minsang bumihag sa puso ni Kyungsoo ngunit kinitil din ang pag-asa niya.

"A-Anong ginagawa mo rito? Sinong nagsabi sa 'yo na puwede kang pumasok dito?!"

Akma siyang hahawakan ni Jongin, pumalag si Kyungsoo ngunit naisandal na siya nito sa pawid na pader.

“K-Kumusta ka na? Putangina, miss na miss na kita.” Paos ang boses nito at nanginginig ang hanging nakaipit sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo.

_Wala._

_Wala na dapat siyang pakialam sa lalaking ito._

Humaplos ito sa mukha niya at pilit na nilunok ni Kyungsoo ang bikig sa lalamunan. “A-Anong ginagawa mo, Jongin?! Bitawan mo ako.”

“Hindi ko alam, Kyungsoo. P-Pakiramdam ko, hindi ka totoo. Ilang taon kitang hinanap.”

Umiling siya at napapikit nang paglapatin nito ang mga labi nila. Ngunit doon na siya napahinto at tila binuhusan ng malamig na tubig. Kaagad niyang itinulak si Jongin at lumagapak ang palad niya sa pisngi nito.

“Ang kapal ng mukha mo! S-Sinong nagsabi sa ‘yo na halikan mo ako?! Ang kapal ng mukha mo!”

Marahas niyang pinahid ang labi at pinigilan ang pagpatak ng luha.

"K-Kyungsoo, mag-usap naman tayo. Please. Maawa ka naman sa akin."

Imbes na matunaw ang galit ay lalo lang nasaktan si Kyungsoo. "Maawa? Ang tigas talaga ng mukha mo, ano?! Bakit kayo ba naawa sa amin? Pagkatapos mo akong gamitin? Putangina mo!" Bumuga siya ng hangin at tumitig nang mataman sa mata ni Jongin pagkatapos ngumisi. "Sabagay, wala na rin naman akong pakialam sa 'yo."

Padabog niyang hinila ang mga braso sa pagkakahawak ni Jongin at pinabayaan na siyang lumayo.

"Hindi pa tayo tapos, Kyungsoo. Dahil ipaliliwanag ko ang lahat sa 'yo. Paghihirapan kong makuha ang tiwala mo."

"Wala na tayong dapat pag-usapan pa dahil matagal na tayong tapos, Jongin. _Pitong taon nang walang tayo."_

Kagat niya ang labi at nang makalayo ay doon pinalaya ni Kyungsoo ang bigat sa dibdib. Ang sakit na ni minsan ay hindi niya alam na mararamdaman pala niya.

~

_"Tama nga ang Tatay mo, nandito ka lang pala."_

_Napaigtad si Kyungsoo at napapasong tumigil sa paghaplos kay Skylar._

_"S-Señorito! P-Pasensya na kung pumupuslit ako rito sa mga alaga niyong kabayo."_

_Namula si Kyungsoo habang nakatingin sa sapatos nila sa maalikabok na semento. Hindi pa siya nakakapagbihis, amoy pawis pa siya habang si Jongin ay mabango pa rin._

_Iniangat ni Jongin ang mukha niya at kinupkop ang pisngi sa mga palad nito. "Jongin na nga lang sabi. At walang problema sa akin na maglagi ka rito. Kung gusto mo magpapalagay ako ng papag at electric fan, m-may bakanteng kuwarto rito, K-Kyungsoo."_

_Ngayon lang nakadama ng ganito si Kyungsoo habang nakatingin sa namumulang tainga ni Jongin kaya kinurot niya ang pisngi nito. "Gusto mo bang mag-aral tayo ng sabay, Jongin? Wala naman akong gagawin pagkatapos sa university. P-Puwede ko ring alagaan ang mga kabayo niyo."_

_"Anong gusto mong kapalit bilang magiging una kong kaibigan sa buong buhay ko."_

_"Turuan mo akong mangabayo, Señorito. Pangarap ko 'yan noon pa man."_

_Naniningkit mula sa pagkakangiti ang mga mata ni Jongin. At tuluyan nang nalaglag ang pinakaiingatang puso ni Kyungsoo._

_"Oo naman. Kada hapon, gagawin natin kung anong gusto mo."_

_'Ikaw'_

_'Yon sana ang gustong isagot ni Kyungsoo ngunit sa ngayon ay sapat na ang ganito. Alam niyang napakahirap pangarapin ng isang Jongin Kim, isang tagapagmana habang si Kyungsoo ay alikabok lang na tinatapakan nito sa lupa._

_//_

_Lumilipas ang mga araw na hindi dumidiretso papauwi si Kyungsoo sa bahay, palagi siyang dumadaan sa kuwadra nila Jongin at doon ay naging munting lihim nila ang maliit na kuwarto._

_Saksi iyon sa mga kuwento at bagay na nalalaman nila sa isa't isa._

_Doon natuklasan ni Kyungsoo na walang kaibigan si Jongin dahil hindi ito hinahayaan ng Señore Joaquin na lumabas-labas pagkatapos ng klase. Hatid-sundo si Jongin ng bodyguards ng mga Kim._

_"Kaya nga nasasabihan kaming mayabang at di palakaibigan minsan. Pero kahit gusto kong imbitahan sila, palaging tinatanong ni Papa kung may maiimbag sila sa negosyo."_

_Sumandal si Jongin sa balikat niya at hindi sanay si Kyungsoo kung gaano sila kalapit ngayon. Kung paano niya nalalanghap ang lalaking-lalaki nitong amoy na pinag-aalab ang kasuluk-sulukan ng katawan ni Kyungsoo._

_"Anong sinasabi mo kay Señore?"_

_"Wala. Hindi ko na ipipilit. Para naman hindi siya ma-dismaya sa akin. Mabuti pa raw kasi sina ate ginagamit ang kukote habang ako raw, patanga-tanga palagi mag-desisyon."_

_Bumigat ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo kaya sumiksik siya sa gilid ni Jongin na panay lang ang buklat sa libro. Lumusot siya sa isa nitong braso at nakulong sa mainit na bisig ng lalaki._

_"Matalino ka, Señorito at napabuti mo sa kagaya naming trabahador niyo lang dito sa Hacienda. Huwag kang makikinig sa kanila, Jongin. Naniniwala akong pinakamagaling ka kahit kanino."_

_Bumalik ang kislap sa mata ni Jongin at tumungo ito para pagsalubungin ang paningin nilang dalawa. "Binobola mo ako, kailangan kong mag-ingat sa 'yo, Kyungsoo. Matamis kang magsalita baka mahulog ako."_

_Siniko lang niya si Jongin bilang sagot, walang maapuhap na salita habang patuloy sila sa pagbabasa habang nakasandal lang si Kyungsoo sa dibdib ng lalaki at kung naramdaman man niya ang labi ni Jongin na humahalik sa noo niya ay hindi na niya iyon pinansin kahit pa panay ang paglukso ng puso niya._

_"Ako ang dapat mas mag-ingat Señorito, ganito pa lang pero nababaliw na ako sa 'yo."_

_~_

Pinahid ni Kyungsoo ang mga luhang walang patid kung dumaloy. Lahat ng abutin ng tingin ay nagpapaala sa kanya ng isang mapait na kahapon.

Kung anong klaseng buhay ang sinapit nila ng pamilya niya at kung gaano karaming pagkakataong nadurog ang puso niya.

Kahit saan siya tumingin ay may nakatatak ng alaala, kahit anong lingunin ay makikita at makikita niya ang bakas ng mga bagay na pinangarap niya.

_Kagaya na lang ni Jongin._

"Hindi na kita naiikot sa plantasyon. Kanina ka pa nila hinahanap pagkatapos ng tanghalian. Nandito ka lang pala. Kumain ka na ba, Soo?"

"Hindi ako gutom, Seonho. Nag-iisip-isip lang ako. Kaya napadpad ako rito."

Tumabi sa kanya ang matalik na kaibigan. "Buti at nakabalik ka. Bali-balita dati e namatay raw kayo. Ang lupit ng mga tao, Kyungsoo. Mabuti na lang talaga at nakaalis kayo rito."

Yinakap niya ang tuhod at pinanood ang papalubog na araw. Espesyal pa rin kay Kyungsoo ang Poblacion maging pati na rin ang buong Hacienda Alona. Kahit pa sinaktan siya ng mundo rito, alam niyang dito at dito lang siya uuwi.

"K-Kumusta kayo no'ng nawala kami?"

"Siyempre nalungkot, nag-alala. Ilang beses namin kayong hinanap hanggang sa sumuko na lahat. Marami ring nagalit kina Señore pero pinaka-apektado si Señorito Jongin."

Suminghot si Kyungsoo at sumandal kay Seonho. "Bakit siya maapektuhan? May mga tinatago ka ba sa akin, Seonho?"

Tumawa ito at kinusot ang buhok niya. "Ang laki-laki na ng pinagbago mo, Soo. Pero alam kong nandiyan pa sa ilalim ng puso mo nakabaon 'yung totoong Kyungsoo. Hindi kami bulag para makitang may espesyal na pagtingin kayo ni Jongin noon. Mali lang 'yung oras, Soo pero tingin ko hanggang ngayon, hindi naman 'yon nawala."

Napabalikwas siya mula sa pagkakasandal kay Seonho at sumasayaw ang mata nito sa pagkaaliw.

"Anong ibig mong sabihin? Seonho, bakit marami ka nang lihim sa akin!"

Kumibit-balikat lang ito at ngumisi sa kanya. "Ikaw ang dapat makaalam. Wala akong sasabihin dahil na kay Señorito Jongin ang loyalty ko."

Tumakbo si Seonho nang ambaan niya ito ng sapak kaya hinabol ni Kyungsoo ang kaibigan. Nagpaikot-ikot sila sa malawak na paligid, tinatangay ng hangin ang mga buhok, tumatagaktak ang pawis at nararamdaman ang pamilyar na saya sa puso.

Nahiga sila sa damuhan ni Seonho pagkatapos maglaro na parang mga bata. Ibang-iba na talaga siya kaysa noong dati. Ninakaw ng mundo ang kamusmusan niya. Pero kung hindi siya nakaalis sa impyerno ay hindi niya mararating ang mayroon siya ngayon.

"Walang halong biro, Soo. Nasa iyo pa rin naman ang loyalty ko pero sana ay huwag kang magpakain sa galit mo. Pakinggan mo si Señorito. Alam kong hindi niya kagustuhan na masaktan ka noon."

Lumunok si Kyungsoo at natulala sa ulap. Naghahalo na ang bughaw at kahel sa langit. Maggagabi na kaya kailangan na niyang bumalik sa mansiyon.

"At alam mo rin 'yung hirap ko noong araw na 'yon. Seonho wala akong matakbuhan kasi trinaydor ako ng taong _akala ko ay kakampi ko._ Kaya hindi mo ako masisisi kung bakit galit na galit ako sa kanila. Sa _kanya_."

Hindi na umimik pa si Seonho at bumuntong-hininga na lang. "Pero sana huwag mong isara ang puso't isip mo, Soo. Dahil marami kang mga bagay na kailangang malaman."

Tumayo na siya at hindi nag-abalang tingnan kung susunod pa ba si Seonho pabalik sa mansiyon subalit matagal nang sarado ang isipan ni Kyungsoo. Pinatatag siya ng inalagaang galit kaya hindi siya bukas sa kahit anong pag-uusap.

_"Wala akong balak alamin 'yon dahil hindi rin ako magtatagal dito at hindi ko kailangan ng paliwanag niya. Uuwi na ako. Bukas na lang."_

Naglakad si Kyungsoo sa lugar na tinatahak pabalik ng mansiyon. Pamilyar pa rin lahat kahit ilang taon na ang lumipas, nakapagkit sa anumang tanawin ang mga bagay na pilit niyang kinakalimutan.

_//_

_Naging pahingahan nila ni Jongin ang kuwadra. May mga araw na hindi nakakapunta si Kyungsoo lalo na kung kailangan niyang magpunta sa bukid at samahan ang mga magulang na magsaka at umani ng mga pananim._

_Tulad na lang ngayon._

_Ngunit pagdating niya sa bukirin ay nagulat siya nang makita naroroon din si Jongin. Putikan na ang binti at mga kamay at masayang tumutulong sa mga kaba-Barrio nila._

_"Kyungsoo!"_

_Mataas ang sikat ng araw subalit ang ngiti nito ang siyang nagbibigay liwanag sa kanya ngayon. Alam naman ni Kyungsoo na mali, mali ang mahulog lalo na sa kakaunting panahon pa lang na nakikilala niya ang tagapagmana ng mga Kim._

_Subalit umpisa pa lang na ipakilala ito sa kanila, sa unang pagkakataon na nagtama ang mga mata nila ay alam na ni Kyungsoo na delikado siya kay Jongin. Delikado ang pusong unti-unti nang nahuhulog dito._

_Napakabuti nito, walang ere at arte sa katawan at minsan ay nangangarap siya ng gising na baka sakali ay maabot niya ang Señorito._

_Agad siyang lumapit kay Jongin at dinig niya ang tuksuhan sa paligid. Hindi naman siya tanga at manhid para malaman na may kakaiba sa kanilang dalawa higit pa sa isang magkaibigan lamang._

_"Hindi ko nasabi na hindi ako tutuloy sa kuwadra ngayon. Mabuti na lang at nagpunta ka rito, kumusta ka ngayon? Na-miss kita, ilang araw na tayong hindi nagkikita."_

_Ngumuso si Jongin at gusto na lang ni Kyungsoo na halikan ito ngayon. Namula siya sa iniisip at nag-iwas ng tingin. Nag-umpisa na siyang mamitas ng mga prutas na hinog na at maingat na ilinagay sa basket na bitbit._

_Dama niya ang init ni Jongin na alam niyang nakasunod sa kanya ngayon. "Hindi mo ako kinakausap. Kyungsoo," Umingit ang lalaki at pigil niya ang pagngiti. Tinitiis na huwag itong lingunin dahil kukulitin lang siya ng Señorito at walang matatapos na trabaho si Kyungsoo dahil dito._

_"S-Señorito, huwag po kayong makulit. May ginagawa po ako. Hindi ho ako pinapasahod para lang makipagkuwentuhan dito."_

_"Kyungsoo naman! E di pasusuwelduhin kita nang mas malaki pansinin mo lang ako. Hay nako! Sinasabi ko na nga ba, ako lang ang nakakaramdam ng ganito. A-Akala ko na-miss mo rin ako."_

_Nakalabi pa rin ito at parang batang nagmamaktol nang magnakaw ng tingin si Kyungsoo. Lusaw na lusaw na ang puso niya._

_"Jongin! Tumigil ka, nakakahiya sa mga tao. M-Miss din naman kita—"_

_Naputol lahat ng sasabihin ni Kyungsoo nang bigla siyang yakapin ni Jongin at matunog na hinalikan sa pisngi._

_Maghapong babad si Kyungsoo sa pawis at nahihiya dahil alam niyang amoy araw na siya ngunit sa ganitong mga pagkakataon ay hindi maiwasang isipin na naabot na niya si Jongin._

_Nagtilian ang lahat at inasar sila._

_"Bagay na bagay talaga kayong dalawa. Magiging Señorito na rin si Kyungsoo. Señorito Jongin at Señorito Kyungsoo Kim ng Hacienda Alona."_

_"Ayiiee! Kinikilig sila."_

_Nanatiling nakapulupot ang braso ni Jongin sa kanya. Namantsahan na marahil ng putik ang baro ni Kyungsoo ngunit hindi niya iyon alintana._

_"Bakit mabango ka pa rin kahit hapon na?" Siniko niya si Jongin dahil init na init na ang mukha ni Kyungsoo sa kilig at pagkahiya. Panay pa ang tinginan ng mga magsasaka sa kanilang dalawa._

_"Mang Ruben, Manay Berta bagay ho ba kami ng unico hijo niyo?!"_

_"Bagay na bagay ho, Señorito! Iuwi mo na ang Kyungsoo namin."_

_Ganoon ang naging sistema sa buong maghapon, sinasapak niya ang braso ni Jongin kapag pinipikon siya nito ngunit hindi pinipigilan ang pagnanakaw nito ng halik sa pisngi niya._

_Permanente ang ngiting nakaguhit sa labi ng lalaki at kahit gustong magalit ni Kyungsoo ay hindi niya magawa. Masiyadong guwapo si Jongin sa paningin niya, hinahagkan ng sikat ng araw ang buong balat para lalong tumingkad ang kayumangging kutis nito._

_Bagay na bagay sa bukirin at tunay ngang isang Haciendero itong iniibig ni Kyungsoo._

_Nang magtatakipsilim na ay nauna nang umuwi ang mga trabahante kabilang na ang mga magulang niya at naiwan sila ni Jongin sa may kubo magkahawak kamay sila at dama niya ang pagkakaiba ng magkahulmang mga balat._

_Malaki ang mga mga kamay ni Jongin, maugat at may kaunting kagaspangan kompara sa lambot ng kay Kyungsoo ngunit saktong-sakto ang mga daliri sa espasyong tila nakalaan para sa isa't isa._

_"Jongin?" Kinakabahan niyang tawag nito habang sabay nilang pinanonood ang paglubog ng araw._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Bakit mo 'to ginagawa? Alam mo ba 'tong ginagawa natin? Jongin, hindi ako mayaman at a-ayaw kong maka-apekto ito sa pagta-trabaho ko rito sa Hacienda."_

_Ilang linggo na niyang gusto itong itanong kay Jongin, natatakot na baka ginagamit lang siya nito para makuha ang lupa nila. Ayaw niyang pag-isipan ito ng masama dahil alam niyang hindi kagaya si Jongin ng tatay nito ngunit hindi niya masisi ang sariling pagdudahan ito._

_Alam naman ni Kyungsoo na may kakaibang namamagitan ngayon sa kanila ngunit takot siya pangalanan o aminin ang damdamin._

_Bata pa sila ni Jongin at sa ganitong estado ng buhay nila ay takot siyang sumugal dahil sa huli ay si Kyungsoo lang ang matatalo._

_Napahugot siya ng hangin nang hagkan ni Jongin ang mga daliri niya sa kamay. Lumingon siya at kapagkuwan ay sinakop ng mga palad nito ang buo niyang mukha._

_Tinatamaan ng kulay kahel ang tsokolate nitong mata at doon siya nangahas na paglandasin sa mga daliri ang hulma ng mukha ni Jongin._

_Mula sa noo pababa sa mata, dumaan sa ilong hanggang sa mapula nitong mga labi. Parang iniukit ang langit ang kakisigang taglay ng lalaki._

_"A-Ang guwapo mo po, Señorito Jongin."_

_Pinaglapit ni Jongin ang mukha nila hanggang sa magtama ang kanilang mga ilong at maghalo ang init ng buga ng hangin sa pagitan nilang dalawa._

_"At masiyado kang maganda, Kyungsoo. Mas babagay ka sa mansiyon o di kaya ay sa opisina ng plantasyon bilang kabiyak ko."_

_Napapikit na siya nang dahan-dahang bumaba ang mukha nito sa kanya._

_"Tinatanong mo ako kung alam ko ba ang ginagawa ko? Oo, Kyungsoo. Alam na alam ko ang nangyayari. At gusto ko 'to lahat."_

_Sa takipsilim, sa pagtatagpo ng tala sa langit, sa paghalik ng araw sa kabundukan doon nagtagpo ang mga labi nila._

_Unang halik, unang sulyap sa pag-ibig na bawal._

_Parehong walang karanasan subalit sapat na ang masarap na hagod ng mga bibig, ang palitan ng hininga at pagtikim ng langit na makukuha lang sa labi ng isa't isa._

_"Gusto ko 'tong ginagawa natin. Hindi ko alam kung ano 'to pero sigurado ako rito, Kyungsoo. Sana ikaw din."_

_Tumango si Kyungsoo at muling lumusong para sa isang halik. Hindi maubos ang pakiramdam, humahalik hanggang sa maputol ang hanging naipon sa dibdib._

_Hanggang sa mamaga ang mga labi nila. Dahil tunay ngang masarap ang unang halik ngunit ganoon din kasakit ang kapalit._

~

Sa una at ikalawang linggo ni Kyungsoo ay pabalik-balik siya sa Poblacion at Maynila. Ipinagkatiwala niya kay Seonho at Sehun ang pamamalakad sa Hacienda at plantasyon. Hindi pa rin niya kinikibo ang pamilya Kim buhat nang dumating siya.

Sa bawat pagtatangka ni Jongin na kausapin siya ay hindi niya ito binibigyan ng pagkakataon. Alam niyang mali at _unfair_ iyon sa lalaki ngunit hindi naman nagpunta si Kyungsoo sa Hacienda para umibig. Isa pa ay may responsibilidad siya sa Maynila ngayon.

"Napapadalas ang pag-uwi mo ng late, anak. Abala ka ba sa opisina? Sinabi ko naman sa 'yong hayaan mo na si Chanyeol doon at mag-focus ka muna sa Hacienda. Hindi ba't gusto mong mabawi 'yon? Huwag mong sabihing nababahag ang buntot mo o nahuhulog ka na ulit kay Jongin?"

Iyon ang isinalubong ni Chairman Park pagkauwi niya sa bahay kung saan niya ginugol ang pitong taong paninirahan sa Maynila. Kinupkop sila ng pamilya ng mga ito at tinulungang makaahon pagkatapos mangyari ang malalaking dagok sa buhay nila Kyungsoo.

"Papa, wala akong balak magmahal ngayon. Ginagawa ko ho ang lahat para lalo tayong umangat sa buhay natin."

Inakbayan siya ni Carlos, trinato na siyang anak nito mula pa noon. "Kyungsoo, itinuro ko sa 'yo na huwag kang magtatanim ng galit. Matutong magpatawad kung ayaw mong magtagal sa Hacienda. Hindi mo matatakasan ang nakaraan mo, anak."

"Pero Papa, gusto kong ibalik sa inyo ni Mama lahat ng naitulong niyo sa amin nila Nanay at Tatay. At gusto ko lang namang bawiin ang mga inagaw nila sa amin. Pagkatapos ay hinding-hindi na ako tatapak pa sa lugar na 'yon."

Ngumiti ang matandang lalaki sa kanya, "Pagbalik ng Mama at Nanay mo galing US ay tiyak na magiging proud iyon sa 'yo pero hindi mo kailangang manakit ng iba, Soo. Ayaw kong lamunin ka ng galit mo. Matuto kang magpatawad at alamin ang totoo. Baka naman natatakot ka dahil mahal mo pa si Jongin?"

Natahimik siya at sumimsim sa wine na nakahain sa harapan nila. Wala siyang maisagot dahil talagang mahina ang puso ni Kyungsoo, nagkalaman nga ang utak at isip ngunit naratay na nang tuluyan ang puso sa iisang tao lamang.

"Kung mahal ko pa, Papa ay wala rin akong balak na balikan siya. Sila ang may dahilan kung bakit nawala si Tatay. Sila ang dahilan bakit ganito ako ngayon. Siya ang dahilan kung bakit muntik na akong mamatay."

"Kaya sasaktan mo rin siya? Akala ko ba hindi ka tutulad sa kanila?"

Yumakap si Kyungsoo kay Carlos at nangangatal ang labi. Ayaw na niyang umiyak sa parehong mga dahilan ngunit kapag iisang tao pa rin ang laman ng puso mo, paano mo kakayaning magmahal at magalit ng sabay?

~

_"Gabing-gabi na, saan ka ba nanggaling? Nagbubulakbol ka ba sa pag-aaral mo?!"_

_Nagmano si Jongin sa ama't ina na nasa sala ngayon. Late na siya kung umuwi araw-araw dahil mas gusto ni Jongin na makasama si Kyungsoo mag-aral sa may kuwadra._

_Matapos ang halik nila ay nasundan na iyon ng mas maraming mapupusok na pagkakataon at saksi roon ang kuwadra nila Jongin. Maraming halik at haplos na laan lamang para tighawin ang uhaw na nararamdaman ng katawan at puso nila._

_Hindi pa man sila nagkakaaminan ngunit alam ni Jongin na espesyal si Kyungsoo sa buhay niya._

_"Nasa kuwadro ho ako, Papa. Kasama si Kyungsoo, nag-aaral ho akong mabuti at bumisita ako sa plantasyon."_

_Ngumisi si Joaquin sa kanya at tumawa. "May silbi ka naman pala. Ano, Jongin, nagagamit mo na ang kahinaan ng anak ni Ruben? Malapit na ba nating makuha ang lupa?"_

_Kumuyom ang mga kamao ni Jongin at tumingin nang masama sa tatay niya. "Hindi ko gagamitin si Kyungsoo. Kung gusto mong makuha ang lupa, sa malinis na paraan mo gawin."_

_"Inutil ka talagang bata ka. Gusto ka ni Kyungsoo, Jongin kaya gamitin mo ang alam mo. Walang malinis pagdating sa negosyo. Tandaan mo, huwag mong hintayin na ako ang gumawa ng paraan. Magkakasakitan ang lahat dito, Jongin. At pagsisisihan mo lahat."_

_Umiling si Jongin at matigas ang ekspresyon na nakalarawan sa mukha, “Hindi ako papayag, Papa. Lahat ng gusto mo sinunod ko na pero ito ang hindi ko magagawa.”_

_Bumuga ng usok ang ama niyang tapos nang humithit ng sigarilyo. “Kahangalan ang umibig, Jongin. At sa huli, pasasalamatan mo pa ako kapag nakuha ko na ang gusto ko. Makukuha ko ang lupa at dooon lang kita hahayaang gawin ang mga gusto mo.”_

_Pero kahit saang anggulo ay alam niyang wala siyang magagawa at ito, itong pagkakataong ito ang magiging mitsa ng lahat para kay Jongin. Ang dahilan kung bakit wasak na wasak siya ngayon._

_~_

Maaga pa lang ay nakabihis na si Jongin, handa nang magbatak ng katawan sa bukid. Ngayon magbubukas muli ang plantasyon at isa-isa silang nakalinya habang hinihintay ang muling pagbabalik ni Kyungsoo. Isang buwan na buhat nang umalis ito pa-Maynila.

Wala silang pagkakataon na mag-usap at pilit na tinitiis ni Jongin lahat. Alam niyang wala siyang kasalanan ngunit napapatanong siya sa sarili kung bakit siya ang kailangang magdusa sa mga pagkakamaling hindi naman siya ang may gawa.

Kasa-kasama niya si Seonho noong mga nakaraang araw, bukod doon, ito rin ang nakakaalam ng lahat ng pangyayari sampu ng mga kaba-Barrio nilang nakasaksi kung gaano kalaki ang pinagbago ni Jongin nang mawala si Kyungsoo sa buhay niya.

“Magandang umaga sa inyong lahat, ngayong umaga ay muli naming bubuksan ang plantasyon sa lahat. Nakausap na namin ang mga pinagsanlaan ng ari-arian at mga lupain ng magsasaka at tinubos namin ang mga ito sa kanila para muli niyong mapakinabangan. Kung hinahanap ho nin’yo si Kyungsoo ay papunta pa lang siya kasama si Chanyeol. Sisiguruhin namin na magiging maayos na muli ang pamamalakad sa Hacienda simula ngayon.”

Sa loob din ng ilang linggo ay si Sehun ang nagmamando sa kanila, walang nagawa ang tatay ni Jongin kundi ang sumunod lang. Wala siyang makitang ekspresyon dito ngunit tanging hiling niya sa ngayon ay magsisi na ito at magbago. Alam niyang kaya pa nilang palambutin ang loob ni Kyungsoo.

Alam ni Jongin na kaya pa niyang ibalik ang lahat sa dati.

Naging abala ang lahat sa proseso sa plantasyon, muling sisimulan ang pagdi-distribute ng mga pananim nila sa iba’t ibang bansa. Makasisiguro rin daw na babayaran sila ng tama at kahit masakit ay pilit na nilulunok ni Jongin ang hiya.

Sinubukan naman niyang isalba ang Hacienda at ibigay sa mga magsasaka ang tama ngunit palagi siyang napupunta sa anino ng ama. Sa bawat progreso noon ay dadagdagan ng Papa ni Jongin ng utang, ilulubog sa pasugalan ang perang nararapat sana pampasahod sa mga trabahador nila.

Maraming umalis, maraming nag-aklas at muntikan pang bumagsak sila sa kulungan kung walang bumili sa papalubog na nilang negosyo.

Bawat kalansing ng tarangkahan ay napapalingon si Jongin, baka dumating na si Kyungsoo na pilit niyang sinusuyo hanggang ngayon. Kung wala na itong nararamdaman para sa kanya ay ayos lang, ang mahalaga ay marinig nito ang mga paliwanag niya at masabi lahat ng bagay na hindi nito narinig noon mula sa kanya.

Maya-maya pa ay umugong muli ang ingay sa plantasyon at may mga pamilyar na yabag ang nadinig nila.

“Magandang hapon, Kyungsoo.”

Doon nag-angat si Jongin ng tingin at kita niya kung paano kuminang si Kyungsoo sa liwanag ngunit agad na nabasag ang puso nang makita ang brasong naka-akbay dito mula sa isang matangkad na lalaki.

“Magandang hapon sa lahat. Kasama ko ngayon si Chanyeol Park, anak ng Chairman ng _Park Industries_ at nag-iisang tagapagmana ng negosyo nila.”

Nakita ni Jongin ang malamlam na ngiti nito sa kanila, kung paano lumabas ang biloy nito sa pisngi at kung paano tumitig dito si Kyungsoo.

“Alam ko ‘yung tinginan na ganiyan, Jongin. Nagseselos ka.” Bulong sa kanya ni Seonho na tinawanan lang niya.

“Pare, wala akong karapatang magselos. Wala na ako sa picture ng buhay ni Kyungsoo ngayon. Wala na sa akin ang lahat.”

“Ayaw mo na bang ipaglaban si Kyungsoo? Nararamdaman ko pa ring mayro’n pa ring feelings sa ‘yo ang best friend ko.”

Bumuntong-hininga siya habang patuloy sa paglalagay ng istiker sa mga kahon na dadalhin pa-Maynila kinabukasan. “Alam kong kahit mayro’n pa, hindi ko na ipipilit. Hindi ko deserve si Kyungsoo. Ang dami nang panahon na nasayang, Seonho. Ayaw ko nang masaktan pa siya nang dahil sa akin.”

“Sana ay maging maayos ang pagsasama natin dito sa Hacienda. Gagawin namin ang lahat para mapabuti kayo rito. Makakaasa kayong ibibigay namin ang mga karapatan niyo sa ani maging pati sa lupa.”

Narinig niya ang boses ni Chanyeol at kahit masakit kay Jongin, habang nakatitig sa dalawa nilang _boss_ sa harapan ay mukhang mas mapapabuti si Kyungsoo sa lalaking ito kaysa sa kanya.

~

_Nagpatuloy ang mga lihim nilang pagkikita ni Jongin sa kuwadra kung saan nagpapalitan sila ng mga nakaw na yakap at halik lalo na kung abala sila pareho sa unibersidad. Wala pa ring nakakaalam ng pagsasalo nila sa may kuwadra._

_At ngayong patungong Maynila si Señore Kim ay mas nagkaroon ng pagkakataon silang dalawa ni Jongin na makapagsolo._

_Naka-T Shirt lang si Kyungsoo at isang cotton shorts habang si Jongin ay nakasuot ng pamoso nitong polo, bukas ang unang dalawang butones dahilan para makita niya ang malawak nitong dibdib._

_Agad siyang sinalubong nito ng ngiti at halik bago lumapit kay Skylar at hinaplos ito._

_“Tuturuan mo na ba akong mangabayo ngayon?” Bakas ang pananabik sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. Yumakap siya sa likuran ni Jongin at sinamyo ang mamahalin nitong pabangong tila palaging nakadikit na sa balat nito._

_“Hmm. Tuturuan kita kung lalambingin mo ako ngayon.”_

_Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at hinapit ang mukha ni Jongin para halikan ng matutunog ng halik ang pisngi nito. Maya-maya pa ay tawa na nang tawa si Jongin at halos punuin na rin siya nito ng halik._

_“Okay na ba, Señorito? Puwede mo na ba akong turuan o pasakayin sa kabayo ngayon?”_

_Tumango si Jongin at hinawakan ang kamay niya bago pinasampa kay Skylar. Maamo ang kabayo kay Kyungsoo at marahang iginigiya upang umadar silang dalawa._

_Impit na napapatili si Kyungsoo at kinakabahan sa tuwing gumagalaw si Skylar. Maya-maya pa nakatawa na si Jongin lalo na nang magmaktol siyang baka malaglag siya._

_“Jongin naman! Ayaw ko na! Bababa na ako! Ayaw ko na, mahuhulog ako. Nanay ko po!”_

_“Kyungsoo, huwag kang malikot. Hindi ka ilalaglag ni Skylar ko. Kumalma ka, sasampa na ako riyan.”_

_Ilang saglit pa ay nasa likod na niya si Jongin, magkahawak ang mga kamay sa renda habang sinenyasan ng lalaki na tumakbo si Skylar._

_“Relax ka lang, irog. Hindi kita hahayaang mahulog.”_

_At doon niya naramdaman ang pagsinghot ni Jongin sa batok niya. Nakayakap ang mga braso nang mahigpit at panaka-nakang humahalik sa balat niya. Nanunulay ang sensasyon sa leeg ni Kyungsoo. Umiinit ang pakiramdam at nako-koryente ang buo niyang katawan._

_Irog._

_Tinawag siyang irog ni Jongin at nasa alapaap na siya._

//

_“Kumusta naman ang pinatatrabaho ko sa ‘yo, Jongin Kim? Nagkalaman na ba ‘yang kukote mo o puro awa pa rin ang nasa isip mo?”_

_“Joaquin, nasa hapag-kainan tayo. Tigilan mo na ang mga puñetang plano na ‘yan! Parang awa mo na kailan ba tayo magkakaroon ng maayos na hapunan kapag dumadating ka?”_

_Tumitig si Jongin sa plato, ayaw na ayaw niyang napag-uusapan ang bagay tungkol sa lupain nila Kyungsoo. Nakalimutan na lahat ni Jongin dahil wala siyang balak na tangkilikin ang plano ng kanyang ama._

_Mahalaga sa kanya ngayon ay ang magawan ng paraan lahat. Ayaw niyang mauwi sa maling mga pangyayari ang papausbong nilang damdamin ni Kyungsoo._

_“Ikaw ang manahimik riyan, Natalia! Wala kang alam, palibhasa ay pareho kayong mga walang silbi tungkol sa negosyo ng mga anak mo. Mabuti na lang at may utak si Jonara at pinakasalan si Minhyuk hindi kagaya ni Jongin puro awa at awa ang alam.”_

_Umigting ang panga niya at ibinagsak ni Jongin ang kubyertos sa lamesa. “Pa, tama na. Nakakabastos sa pagkain. Puro ka pera. Kung tutuusin nga e mas mayaman si Mama sa ‘yo. Dahil sa magulang niya itong Hacienda. May panahon pa para magbago Papa, kaya please, tigilan na natin ‘to. Kumikita naman tayo nang maayos, bakit ba kailangan pa natin ng mas maraming lupa?”_

_“Mga tonta! Wala kayong alam sa paghihirap ko sa Hacienda! Palibhasa puro kayo pasarap dito, mga nakaupo lang at walang ginagawa! Simulan mo na ang pag-aayos ng sarili mo, Jongin. Pupunta sa susunod na buwan dito sina Ymari kasama ang unico hijo nilang si Moonkyu. Inaasahan ko ang pagsunod mo kung ayaw mong galawin ko sina Ruben at ang pamilya niya.”_

~

Maganda ang panahon sa Hacienda, panahon ng anihan at sumama si Kyungsoo sa paggawa ng mga prosesong prutas na dadalhin nila Sehun at Chanyeol sa makalawa.

“Manay Sonia, kumusta na po ba kayo rito sa Hacienda noong nawala kami nila nanay?”

“Hindi maganda, Kyungsoo. Halos masira ang lahat dito lalo na para kay Señorito Jongin.”

Napatigil si Kyungsoo sa pamimitas at tumingin sa mga magsasakang tuloy lang ang pagta-trabaho.

“P-Po? Ano hong nangyari sa kanya?”

Napahinga ang matandang babae at nagpunas ng kamay bago siya inayang maupo sa nakasalansang bangkito sa labas ng kubo. Sumama na rin sina Manang Linda at Tata Jose at ang ilan pang matatanda sa Barrio.

“Hindi naman kami tanga para hindi malamang may kakaiba sa inyong dalawa, anak. Alam naming lahat na ikaw ang espesyal na tao sa puso niya. Halos mawasak si Señorito noong mawala ka. Tumigil siya ng isang taon sa pag-aaral, Kyungsoo hinanap ka niya kahit saan. May mga pagkakataon na gabi na siya umuuwi at halos lunurin na ang sarili sa kaiinom ng alak.”

Lumunok si Kyungsoo, nalilito ang puso sa mga nadidinig. “A-Ano pong nangyari sa kanila ng anak ni Ymari Kim? H-Hindi ko na siya nakita rito?”

Tipid na ngumiti si Manang Linda na siyang dating cook sa mansiyon ng mga Kim, “Pagkaalis mo ay nagalit si Jongin sa lahat, mula sa mga kapatid niya at sa mga magulang niya. Hindi siya pumayag na magpakasal dahil muntikan nang lumayas si Jongin sa Hacienda.”

Nanginginig ang hanging nakaipit sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Nag-iinit ang sulok ng mga mata habang nararamdamang unti-unti nang nalulusaw ang inalagaang galit sa puso niya.

“Kilala mo kami, Kyungsoo. Hindi namin ito ginagawa para mapatawad mo si Jongin. May karapatan kang magalit ngunit huwag na huwag mo sanang isara ang puso mo sa kanya. Maaaring nakalimutan mo na ang damdamin mo para kay Señorito pero mahal ka pa rin niya.”

Umiling siya at napatawa. “Diyan na ho ako hindi maniniwala, Tata Jose. Hindi ho ako mahal ni Jongin. Kahit kailan ay hindi niya sinabi ‘yan sa akin.”

Pinisil ni Manay Sonia ang mga kamay niya, “Alam mo ‘yan kahit hindi niya sinabi sa ‘yo. Alam kong alam mo na hindi ka niya ginamit. Marami na kayong dinanas pero huwag mong isara ang puso mo, Kyungsoo. Kung nahirapan ka ay nahirapan din si Jongin. Sinalo niya ang responsibilidad pagka-graduate sa kolehiyo. Nalulong sa sugal si Señore Joaquin at si Jonara? Nakipaghiwalay siya sa asawa niya dahil sinasaktan siya nito.”

Nanigas ang likod ni Kyungsoo habang nadidinig ang usapan ng matatanda. Hindi na niya kinailangan pang magtanong dahil ang mga ito na ang nagkusang magsabi sa kanya ng lahat.

“Kaya nga hindi namin nagawang magalit o mamuhi man lang kay Jongin dahil kahit anong mangyari ay kami ang inaalala niya. Kasabay namin siyang nagutom at nagdiwang kapag nakakaahon ang negosyo. Mahal na mahal siya ng mga magsasaka. Kung naging maayos lang sana si Joaquin ay hindi magiging ganito, paniguradong baka ikinasal na kayo dati pa.”

Sumakto pa ang dating ni Jongin na nakangiti sa lahat at may bitbit na pagkain. “N-Nagluto si Mama para sa lahat, kung gusto niyo hong mananghalian ay sumalo na lang kayo sa amin.”

Nagsilapitan ang mga tao hanggang si Manang Linda na lang ang naiwan sa tabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Alam kong napakarami mong agam-agam, anak pero sa nakikita ko ay mahal mo pa si Jongin. Nakabaon lang ‘yan sa ilalim ng puso mo. Kailangan mo lang buksan ang mga mata mo, Kyungsoo.”

Malungkot siyang ngumiti. Kahit mabuksan ang isip at puso ay ayaw na ni Kyungsoo na danasin ang sakit. Ayaw na niyang pagdaanan ang bigat na halos wasakin siya at inakala niyang pati siya ay mamamatay na.

Minsan ay mas gusto pa niyang mamatay nalang sana kaysa mabuhay noon. Kaya mabuti na lang at natagpuan sila ng mga Park na pagala-gala sa Maynila. Nagustuhan ng mga ito ang trabaho ni Kyungsoo dahil matalino raw siya at doon na nagsimula ang lahat para sa kanila.

Kinupkop sila ng mga ito at itinuring na parang tunay na kapamilya. Pinalago ni Kyungsoo ang negosyo nila Chanyeol kaya nga nang hilingin niyang bilhin itong Hacienda ay pinagbigyan siya nila Carlos at Normina. Walang tanong-tanong na pumayag ang mga itong ipagpatuloy ang negosyong papalugi na at ngayon ay unti-unti nang nakakabangon.

“Nasaan ho si Jungah, Manang?”

“Si Señorita? Nasa Maynila na. Ang batang iyon lang ang sinuwerte sa buhay. Palibhasa ay hindi nagpadikta kay Joaquin kaya nagawa niya ang gustong gawin. Awang-awa ako kay Natalia lalo na kay Jongin dahil kailangan niya palaging linisin ang kalat ni Joaquin. Alam kong nandito ka ngayon para sagipin kami pero Kyungsoo, sana ay sagipin mo rin si Jongin. Ang tagal na niyang naghihintay sa ‘yo.”

~

_“Tatay? Tatay ano pong nangyari? Diyos ko po! Bakit ho puro kayo pasa? Sino ho ang nakaaway niyo?”_

_Kinabahan agad si Kyungsoo nang makitang bugbog-sarado ang Tatay niya. Putok ang labi nito at may mga pasa at galos sa mukha at katawan._

_“Anak, ayos lamang ako. Nagkasagutan kami ni Joaquin kanina kaya ako nagkaganito pero galos lang ito, Kyungsoo. Huwag mo akong alalahanin. Kumustahin mo ang nobyo mo, inawat niya kami kanina at baka sa kanya naibunton ni Joaquin ang galit.”_

_Mas lalong dumagundong ang takot sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Ayaw niyang isuko ang titulo ng lupa nila ngunit mas ayaw niyang mapahamak ang buhay ng kanyang pamilya._

_“Ibigay na lang kaya natin ang lupa sa kanila, Ruben? Mas gugustuhin kong maging ligtas tayo kaysa nilalamangan ka ng mga Kim.”_

_“Iyan na lang ang maipapamana ko kay Kyungsoo. Hindi ko hahayaan na agawin na lang nila ng basta-basta ang lupa natin.”_

_Ngunit kahit saang anggulo ay nalamangan sila ni Joaquin Kim, tinuring nitong estupido ang ama niya at isang malaking kalokohan ang lahat._

_Naagaw nito ang lupain nila sa marahas na paraan. Dahil nga no read no write ang Tatay ni Kyungsoo ay pinapirmahan nito ang isang kontrata na pumapayag na i-transfer sa pangalan ni Joaquin ang lupa nila._

_Habang ang titulo ay sapilitan nitong kinuha sa bahay nila. Pinasok ng masasamang loob at kinuha ang kaisa-isang bagay na iniingatan ng mga Doh._

_Sinamantala iyon ni Joaquin, habang abala sila ni Jongin sa kuwadra at ihinahayag ang pagmamahalan sa pamamagitan ng pagsamba sa katawan ng isa’t isa ay doon ito gumawa ng aksyon._

_Habang umuungol si Kyungsoo at pinaliligaya nila ang mga sarili ay doon na pala nagaganap ang sapilitang pagkamkam ng mga Kim sa lupa nila. Gumamit ng dahas, nanakit ng ibang tao para sa ikabubuti nila._

_Ang gabing may nangyari sa kanila ni Jongin sa kuwarto ng kuwadra ay ang gabing aamin na sana sila sa damdaming matagal nang itinatago. Halos isang taon na rin ang itinagal ng ganito nilang relasyon at ang pag-amin sa isa’t isa ay ang magbubukas para maging opisyal na ang relasyon nila._

_Para sa side ni Jongin, gusto na niyang iharap si Kyungsoo bilang kasintahan niya dahil baka sakaling ito na ang maging paraan upang matapos ang digmaan ng mga pamilya nila._

_Ngunit sa kasagsagan ng pag-aalaga niya kay Kyungsoo ay nakarinig sila ng mga putok at sigawan. Agad silang bumalikwas ng higa at napabangon. Masakit pa pareho ang katawan dahil sa katatapos lang na pag-iisa ngunit mas importanteng malaman ang nangyayari sa labas._

_“J-Jongin? Anong nangyayari? B-Baka si Tatay ‘yon. Irog, natatakot ako.”_

_Hinawakan ni Jongin ang nanginginig niyang mga kamay at paika-ika siyang naglakad patungo sa mansiyon._

_Doon nila nasaksihan na nakatutok ang baril sa Nanay at Tatay ni Kyungsoo at ang mala-demonyong ngisi ng Papa ni Jongin._

_Nakakalat ang mga gamit nila at hawak-hawak ni Joaquin ang mga papeles ng titulo nila ng lupa._

_“Tingnan mo nga naman ang bobo, kapag nauto mo ay lalabas ang pagiging inutil. Mabuti na lang at nagkasilbi ka rin, Jongin Kim. Kyungsoo? Alam mong habang nagpapakakasasa ang anak ko sa katawan mo ay nagawa ko na ang plano ko. Tuloy na tuloy na ang pagpapalago ko sa Hacienda at mawawala na kayong mga balakid ko sa buhay.”_

_Nagpalipat-lipat ang tingin ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin at sa magulang niyang lumuluha na ngayon._

_“Anong ibig mong sabihin, Joaquin?!”_

_Binugahan siya ng matandang Kim sa mukha at ngumisi, “Hindi ka naman siguro kasing-estupido ng magulang mo, Kyungsoo. Itong si Jongin ay inutusan kong makipaglapit sa ‘yo nang sa gayon ay masimulan ko ang mga plano ko na mukhang nagbunga naman nang maayos. Matalino ka Kyungsoo pero bobo ka sa pag-ibig. Nagamit ka na ng anak ko nang hindi mo nalalaman.”_

_Umawang ang labi ni Kyungsoo at namasa ang mata niya. Nakatingin siya kay Jongin na hindi pa rin nagsasalita hanggang ngayon._

_“K-Kyungsoo, hindi ‘yon totoo. Huwag kang makikinig kay Papa. Sinubukan kong ayusin at gusto ko ‘tong ginagawa natin dahil gusto ko talagang mapalapit sa iyo. Papa, ano bang sinasabi mo! Tama na, Papa!”_

_Kumuyom ang mga kamao ni Kyungsoo at dama niya ang pagtulo ng mainit na mga luha sa pisngi niya. Galit na galit siya, punong-puno ng galit at sakit ang puso. Hindi niya alam kung kanino pa maniniwala at magtitiwala._

_Sa isang iglap lang ay mawawala na lahat sa kanila ang pinaghirapan nila ng ilang taon. Nasayang lahat ng bagay dahil nabulag si Kyungsoo sa pag-ibig. Nabaliw at napaikot siya ng lalaking inakala niyang sasagip at tutulong sa kanila._

_Ngunit nagkamali siya dahil mayaman si Jongin, at mahirap lang si Kyungsoo. Tipikal na hindi pupuwede at akala niyang sa teleserye lang ito nangyayari ngunit ngayong siya na ang nasa sitwasyon ay gano’n pala kasakit ang lahat._

_“Totoo ba ‘yon, Jongin?! Totoo bang ginamit mo lang ako? Pagkatapos kong ibigay sa ‘yo lahat, tiwala, oras at sarili ko ay lolokohin mo lang ako?!”_

_Maya-maya pa ay may lalaking yumakap kay Jongin sa likuran. At halos mamamatay na sa si Kyungsoo sa sakit na nararamdaman._

_“Kyungsoo, ako na ang sasagot. Ako si Moonkyu, ang nakatakdang pakasalan ni Jongin sa lalong madaling panahon. At ikaw? Laruan ka lang, parausan at kapag wala nang silbi ay kailangan nang idispatsa. Sa tingin mo mamahalin ka ng kagaya ni Jongin? Malabo.”_

_Humagulgol si Kyungsoo sa mga palad, masakit ang buong katawan at diring-diri sa sarili dahil hinayaan niyang angkinin siya ni Jongin sa pag-asang mahal din siya nito. Ngunit ang di nito pagsagot ay sapat na para makuha niya ang hinahanap._

_Mas lalong bumaba ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa sarili. Siguro nga’y matalino siya ngunit bobo pagdating sa pag-ibig._

_“Gan’yan kayong mayayaman. Akala niyo hawak niyo na ang lahat sa leeg dahil lang mapepera kayo? Kung iniisip niyo na ito na ang huling pagkikita natin, nagkakamali kayo. Dadating ang panahon na kayo naman ang magmamakaawa sa akin at tatawanan ko lang kayo habang nakikita ko ang paglubog niyo sa dusa.”_

_Tumawa lang na parang gago si Joaquin Kim maging pati si Moonkyu at umiiling lang si Jongin. Pinipilit siyang kausapin sa pamamagitan ng titig nito ngunit bulag na si Kyungsoo sa sakit. May dignidad pa naman siya kaya ayaw na niyang magmakaawa. Mas gugustuhin niyang mamatay na lang sa kalsada kaysa mamatay sa kamay ng mga Kim._

_“Lalo ka na, Jongin. Tandaan mo ang araw na ‘to dahil ako ang magiging multo mo at mararamdaman mo lahat ng sakit na pinaramdam mo sa akin. Sa araw na hindi mo ako pinili, matitikman mo rin kung paano masaktan nang dahi sa pag-ibig. Isinusumpa ko ‘yan.”_

_Nanahimik ang lahat at kinaladkad na sila papalabas ng security. “Lumayas kayo, mga estupido! Kayo ang balakid sa mga plano ko! Wala na kayong silbi kaya umalis na kayong lahat!”_

_Nadinig niyang hinabol sila ni Jongin ngunit mas masakit marinig ang mga salitang nanggaling mula sa matandang Kim._

_“Subukan mong sumunod Jongin para makita mo kung paano ko sila isa-isang barilin sa harap mo. Gusto mong mamatay para sa pag-ibig? Then be my guest, anak.”_

_Hangal._

_Hangal ang mamamatay para sa pag-ibig kaya alam ni Kyungsoo na hindi siya ipaglalaban ng kahit sino. Nasira ang pantasya niya sa pagmamahal at napalitan ng galit ang puso niya. Alam niyang hindi pipiliin ni Jongin na mamatay para sa kanya._

_Ngunit mas hangal si Kyungsoo dahil naniwala siya sa mga pangako nitong wala namang laman. Naniwalang masasakop niya ang puso ni Jongin ngunit iniwanan siya nitong luhaan._

~

Sumalo si Kyungsoo sa tanghalian pagkatapos ang pagpupulong nila ni Manay Linda. Alam niyang hindi ito magsisinungaling dahil isa ito sa pinakatapat at matagal nang kasambahay sa mansiyon. Napaisip siya sa lahat ng nalaman at nararamdaman niyang unti-unti na namang nalulusaw ang kanyang puso.

Pinaghimay siya ng hipon ni Jongin at sinandukan ang plato niya ng kanin. “H-Hindi ka pa raw kumakain sabi nila. Sumabay ka na sa amin habang mainit pa ang ulam. G-Gusto mo ba ng isda. Ipinagtabi na kita, may sili rin diyan at bagoong. Di ba gusto mo ng maanghang na sawsawan?”

May maliit na ngiti sa labi ni Jongin ngayon at nakikita niya ang takot sa mata nito. Takot na baka itaboy niya ito papalayo na malamang sa malamang ay gagawin ni Kyungsoo.

Litong-lito siya sa nangyayari, gusto na lang niyang maiyak habang nakatingin kay Jongin. Alam niyang mabigat ang pinagdaanan niya ngunit alam niyang mabigat din ang dinanas ni Jongin sa sariling pamilya.

Tinanggap niya ang platong naglalaman ng pagkain, dama niya ang pag-aasikaso ni Jongin sa kanya ngayon at anumang minuto ay tutulo na ang mga luha niya. Gusto na niya itong yakapin dahil pagod na si Kyungsoo na labanan lahat.

Gusto niyang kumustahin si Jongin, kung paano nito kinakayang ngumiti sa kabila ng lahat. Kung bakit inaalagaan pa rin siya nito kahit magaspang na ang pakikitungo niya sa lalaki.

“Kyungsoo, okay ka lang? Gusto mo ng tubig?”

Tumango lang siya dahil parang nakabara ang kinakain niya sa lalamunan sa kapipigil na huwag maluha. Iniisip niya kung paano kinaya ni Jongin pagkatapos niyang mawala.

“S-Salamat, Jongin. Busog na ako. Babalik na akong mansiyon.”

Masiyado nang puno ang isip ni Kyungsoo sa nangyayari. Baka tuluyan na siyang bumigay kaya kumaripas siya ng takbo pabalik sa bahay at doon niya naabutan si Chanyeol na kayakap si Sehun.

Mabuti pa itong dalawa niyang kaibigan, hindi problemado sa pag-ibig habang siya ay litong-lito ngayon. Ayaw na niyang maging tanga at mas lalong ayaw na niyang masaktan pa.

“Magpapahinga lang ako. Tutulak ako pa-Maynila bukas. Hindi ko alam kung gusto ko pang bumalik. Kayo muna ang bahala rito.”

Dahil gano’n si Kyungsoo. Naging gawain na niya ang malimit na pag-alis kapag may tinatakbuhang problema. Ngunit alam niyang dadating ang panahon na kailangan na niyang harapin ang lahat.

Hindi na niya ito puwede pang takasan.

~

At sumabog ang bomba pagbalik niya ng Poblacion. Halos isang buwan din siyang nawala. Pinaglimian ang mga bagay at ikuwinento sa Nanay niya ang mga bagay na nalaman. Sabay silang umiyak dahil parang isang paraan ito na muling nabuksan ang mga sugat ng nakaraan.

_“Mabuting bata si Jongin, anak. Kung handa kang tanggapin siya pabalik sa buhay mo ay gawin mo kaysa magsisi ka sa huli. Hindi masamang magpatawad, Kyungsoo. Sigurado akong kung nasaan man ang tatay mo ngayon ay pinatawad na niya silang lahat at wala kaming ibang hangad kundi ang maging masaya ka.”_

Handa na sanang magpatawad si Kyungsoo subalit agad siyang niratrat ni Jongin pag-uwi. Nagde-demand ito na kausapin niya at dahil nanaig ang pagkayamot ay pinagbigyan niya ito.

“Hindi puwedeng basta-basta na lang mawala rito at bumalik kung kailan mo gusto. Hindi ba’t ikaw ang magpapatakbo ng plantasyon? Bakit mo hinahayaang ibang tao ang maghawak dito? May aksidente nang muntikang mangyari noong nakaraan, nakarating ba ‘yon sa ‘yo?”

Natawa si Jongin nang makitang natulala lang si Kyungsoo. “Ayan, diyan ka magaling! Kyungsoo, gusto ko lang mapalapit sa ‘yo. Gusto ko lang tulungan ka pero sa tuwing nandito ka, para akong sakit kung pandirihan mo!”

“At bakit hindi kita iiwasan, Jongin? Sabihin mo sa akin kung kailan ka nagkaroon ng karapatan na lapitan ako? Wala kang alam sa pinagdaanan ko. Palibhasa ang alam mo lang noon ay magpakasasa sa yaman ng pamilya mo!”

“Ako? Kailan ako nagpakasasa sa yaman ng pamilya ko? Halos buong buhay ko ay inilaan ko sa Hacienda. Bakit, Kyungsoo? May alam ka ba sa paghihirap ko? May alam ka ba kung paano ako muntikang mamatay kahahanap sa ‘yo? Kasi minahal kita, Kyungsoo. At nag-aalala ako sa ‘yo tapos ganito, ganito ‘yung tingin mo sa akin?!”

Kinagat ni Jongin ang labi dahil ayaw niyang umiyak sa harapan ni Kyungsoo ngunit kapag pilit ka pa ring pinagtatabuyan ng taong mahal mo ay mahirap pa ring pigilan ang damdamin. Napakatagal na nagkimkim ni Jongin. Napakatagal niyang hindi hinayaan ang sarili na makaramdam dahil pilit niyang itinatatak sa sarili na kabayaran ‘to para sa mga kasalanang ginawa ng tatay niya.

“Alam mo ba ‘yung paghihirap na wala akong nagawa para sa pamilya ko, na hating-hati ako noong pinalayas kayo ni Papa? Bakit ba ang liit ng tiwala mo sa akin, Kyungsoo. Ikaw ang nagsabi na hindi ako kagaya ng tatay ko pero bakit ganito ang pinararamdam mo sa akin na parang ikaw lang ang nasaktan sa ating dalawa? Sinusubukan kong ayusin ‘to, pinagsusumikapan kong makuha ulit ang tiwala mo pero bakit mo ako sinasaktan ng ganito, irog ko?”

“Tama na, Jongin. Matagal na tayong tapos. Wala akong pakialam kung ano pa ‘yan dahill wala ka rin namang alam sa nangyari sa amin ng pamilya ko. Wala ka noong halos magutom kami sa kalsada, wala ka noong namatay si Tatay at hiniling ko na sana ako na lang ang nawala.”

Hinawakan ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at nakisimpatya siya rito. “Maaaring wala akong alam sa nangyari sa ‘yo pero ni minsan ay hindi kita naisip, Kyungsoo. Araw-araw kong pinagdadasal na sana mapatawad mo ako, na sana magkita tayo para makapagpaliwanag ako.”

Binatawan niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at tiningnan ang kabuuan nito. Alam niyang napakalayo na ng agwat nilang dalawa. Wala na siyang karapatan pa sigurong hawakan pati ang dulo ng daliri ni Kyungsoo ngunit kung huling pagkakataon na ‘to ay sasagarin na ni Jongin.

Gusto lang naman niyang masabi rito ang lahat bago tuluyang magkalayo silang dalawa.

“Alam mo bang proud ako sa ‘yo, Kyungsoo?” Ngumiti si Jongin kahit kaunti na lang ay tutulo na ang luha niya. Matabil ang dila ni Kyungsoo, masakit na ito kung magsalita at wala na ang dating lambing ng tinig nito na laan lamang para sa kanya.

“Tinatanong ko ba ‘yung opinyon mo, Jongin? Hindi. At wala akong pakialam.”

Tumango si Jongin at dama niya ang mga mata nito sa likuran niya. Nakatitig lang siya sa malayo. Alam niyang ilang buwan ay lilisanin na rin ni Kyungsoo ang Poblacion. Lilisanin dahil may ibang buhay na ito sa Maynila at hindi na siya kasama roon.

Bumaliktad na ang mundo nila at si Jongin na ngayon ang alikabok sa daanang tinatapakan ni Kyungsoo. Siya na ang naghahangad ng atensyon, na kahit kaunti man lang sana ay tapunan siya nito ng tingin.

Ngunit matigas na si Kyungsoo at alam niyang kasalanan niya. Tama ito, wala nang saysay pa ang magpaliwanag dahil hindi na siya paniniwalaan ng lalaking minsan din niyang _minahal_ at mahal pa rin ngayon. Alam niyang napakalaki ng kasalanan niya rito at kukulangin ang buong buhay para mapatawad siya nito.

“Alam ko naman na wala ka nang pakialam sa akin. Sino bang matinong tao na mamahalin ang kagaya ko na sinaktan ka at ang buo mong pamilya? Dahil sa amin naghirap kayo pero sana alam mo na kung may magagawa ako, ginawa ko na. Pero tau-tauhan lang ako sa paningin ni Papa mula noon hanggang ngayon. Inutil pa rin at tanga.”

Suminghot si Jongin at pinahid ang luha. Bawat sulok ng bukid mula sa plantasyon, sa sapa, sa kubo magpahanggang sa kuwadra ay may nakaukit na alaala ni Kyungsoo. Kahit saan siya lumingon ay nakikita niya ito sa lahat ng parte ng Hacienda. At mamamatay na rin yata siyang ito lang ang mamahalin niya.

Mula sa paghiga nila noon sa papag, sa pagyayakapan sa kuwadra, sa sabayan nilang pangangabayo sa buong bukid maging sa puno ng magga ay makikita niya ito.

Hindi siya tanga ngunit hindi na rin siya umaasa na maaayos pa silang dalawa. Bago ito umalis ay gusto lang niya masabi ang lahat ng bagay at maipagtapat man lang ang damdamin na hindi niya naaamin bago ito paalisin ng Papa niya.

“Wala akong ginawang tama sabi ni Papa, pero may isang bagay akong alam na pinakatamang nangyari sa buhay ko at ikaw ‘yon. Hindi ko ‘to sa nasabi sa ‘yo noong una nating gabi sa kuwadra pero Kyungsoo, minahal kita. Wala akong minahal maliban sa ‘yo. At kahit alam kong maraming bagay na naghihintay sa ‘yo sa Maynila, nandito lang ako. Kung hindi mo mahanap ‘yung lugar mo sa ilalim ng araw, lingon ka lang. Nandito lang ako kung saan mo ako iiwanan. Hihintayin kita, nagbabakasakaling mahal mo pa rin ako kagaya ng dati.”

Hinayaan ni Jongin na tumulo ang luha kasabay ang pag-ihip ng hangin. Hindi niya alam kung ano pa ang mangyayari sa kanila ni Kyungsoo ngayon.

“Proud na proud ako sa ‘yo, Kyungsoo. At tama ako ‘di ba? Mas bagay ka sa opisina at sa mansiyon kahit hindi na ako ang kabiyak ng puso mo.”

Hindi na siya lumingon pa dahil alam niyang lumakad na papalayo si Kyungsoo sa kanya at pabalik sa loob ng plantasyon. Bilang na ang araw na makakasama at makikita niya ito. At ngayon ay wala nang mawawala pa kay Jongin kung ibubukas niya ang sarili at buong kaluluwa niya rito.

Hindi na bale kung masaktan man siya o ano. Ang mahalaga ay mamamatay siyang payapa ang puso at isipan dahil wala siyang pagsisisihan sa dulo.

_“Mahal na mahal pa rin kita at sana mahanap mo sa puso mo na patawarin ako sa kabila ng lahat.”_

Lumubog na ang araw at doon na nagpasya si Jongin na umuwi sa mansiyon. Hindi na siya sumunod pa pabalik sa mansiyon. Mabigat man ang mata gawa ng pag-iyak ngayon ay magaan na ang puso kahit lubos pa ring nasasaktan sa kinahinatnan ng pag-uusap nila.

_~_

Ngunit sa hindi inaasahang pagkakataon ay nanatili nang mas matagal si Kyungsoo sa Hacienda. Si Jongin na mismo ang umiwas, kahit masakit ay pinipilit niyang titigan na lang ito sa malayo.

Umuwi sina Chanyeol at Sehun kaya si Kyungsoo ang mas nakakasama nila sa pagta-trabaho. At kung ano ang kinagalit nito sa kanya, ganoon naman ang kalambot si Kyungsoo pagdating sa Mama ni Jongin.

At laking pasasalamat niya sa Diyos na kahit papaano ay napagtatagpi na rin niya ang sugat dulot ng nakaraan nila. Hindi man sila itinadhana para sa isa’t isa ay masayang mamamatay si Jongin kapag dumating na ang pagkakataon na patatawarin siya nito.

Sa paglipas ng araw ay lalo lang tumindi ang tensyon sa pagitan nila. Mas babad si Kyungsoo sa plantasyon habang si Jongin ay bukid lang palagi nakatuon. Siya na ang gumagawa ng paraan upang hindi sila magkitang dalawa.

Subalit isang hapon ay ini-announce sa telebisyon ang bagyong nagbabadyang mag-landfall sa lugar nila. Halos gabi na at nag-aalala si Jongin dahil hindi pa dumadating si Kyungsoo. Nahiga siya sa may sala at pinakikiramdaman kung umuwi na ba ang lalaki.

Ngunit nakailang palit na ng palabas sa telebisyon ay walang Kyungsoo na dumating. Alas-diez na ng gabi, lumalakas na ang ulan at hindi na mapakali si Jongin maging pati na ang ilang kasambahay sa mansiyon.

“Jongin, anak, dumating na ba si Kyungsoo?”

“Mama, wala pa po siya. S-Sa tingin niyo, okay lang po kayang sunduin ko na siya sa may plantasyon?”

“Sige na anak ko, puntahan mo na siya at baka mapahamak pa siya. Mag-iingat ka ha? Umuwi kayo nang maayos.”

Kaya sa gabing iyon ay bitbit ni Jongin ang isang maliit na ilaw, padarag niyang isinuot ang manipis na polo na alam niyang hindi makatutulong para bigyan ng init ang katawan niya ngunit mas importante ngayon si Kyungsoo. Mas mahalagang maiuwi niya ito nang maayos at ligtas.

Sumakay si Jongin sa kabayo at mabilis na pinaandar iyon. Humahagupit ang lakas na ulan sa labas, matindi rin ang ihip ng hangin at abot ang kaba ni Jongin dahil baka ano nang nangyari sa pinakamamahal niya.

“Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo! Nandiyan ka ba?!” Lumagpas na siya sa taniman at lalo lang naging mahirap ang paghahanap dahil kusang sumasayaw ang puno sa tindi ng hampas ng hangin.

“Kyungsoo!” Napahilamos na si Jongin sa mukha, naghahalo ang tubig-ulan at luha sa pisngi niya.

Nang makarating siya sa masukal na parte patungo sa plantasyon ay nakarinig si Jongin ng tinig. Agad niyang hininto ang bitbit na kabayo at saka dahan-dahang naglakad patungo sa isang kumpol ng halaman.

“Kyungsoo? Ikaw ba ‘yan?”

Itinapat niya ang ilaw at nasaksihan niya si Kyungsoo na nangangatog na sa lamig. Nagsalimbayan ang kidlat at kulog at doon naalala ni Jongin na takot si Kyungsoo sa malalakas na bagyo.

“J-Jongin? I-Ikaw na ba ‘yan? Uwi na tayo, natatakot ako rito.”

Mabilis niya itong ikinulong sa yakap niya. “Ikaw naman kasi, bakit ka pa nagpagabi? Alam mo namang may bagyo ngayon. Paano na lang kung ano nang nangyari sa ‘yo?”

“Sorry, sorry, Jongin. Huwag ka nang magalit. Umuwi na tayo, please?”

Humalik siya sa noo nito at saka isinakay niya ito sa kabayo. Malambot si Kyungsoo sa mga yakap niya at sana ay sapat na ang init ng katawan niya upang maibsan ang lamig na nararamdaman nito.

Pagdating sa mansiyon ay inayos niya ito, pinalugan sa maligamgam na tubig, tinuyo ang buong katawan at dinamitan nang makapal na pantulog. Parang anghel ito habang nakatitig si Jongin sa lalaking hindi niya matawag kahit dati man lang na nobyo dahil wala siyang naging karapatan dito kahit noong una pa.

“Ang ganda mo, sobrang ganda mo, mahal ko. Hanggang sa ganito na lang kita puwedeng titigan at mahalin. Siguro maraming nagkandarapa sa ‘yo sa Maynila, ano?”

Lumandas ang luha sa pisngi ni Jongin habang nakatitig sa payapang mukha ni Kyungsoo. Nilalagnat ito kaya naman kahit masama rin ang pakiramdam niya ay gusto ni Jongin na alagaan ang lalaki.

Sinuklay niya ang buhok nito at saka marahang humalik sa noo ni Kyungsoo. “Mahal na mahal kita. Kahit galit ka sa akin, kahit hindi na tayo. Nagsisisi akong hindi ko nasabi sa ‘yo ‘to. Ngayon alam kong darating ‘yung araw na iba na ang magmamahal sa ‘yo pero masaya ako na nandito ka ngayon.”

Alam niyang hindi na siya naririnig ni Kyungsoo ngunit nang akmang tatayo na siya para maupo na lang sa silya ay may mga kamay na pumigil sa kanya at garalgal ang tinig na narinig ni Jongin.

“D-Dito ka lang, mahal ko. Tabihan mo ako. M-Malamig. Please. A-Ayaw kong mag-isa ngayon.”

Kaya pinagbigyan ni Jongin ang sarili, lumusot siya ilalim ng kumot yumakap sa likuran ni Kyungsoo. Dama niyang napayapa na ulit ang paghinga nito senyales na nakatulog na nang tuluyan ang katabi niya.

At gustong pumikit ng mga mata ni Jongin ay hindi niya ginawa, mas ninais niyang titigan si Kyungsoo sa buong magdamag, pilit na minememorya ang mukha nito, ang hugis ng mga labi at ang mainit nitong balat.

Bawat minuto ay ibinubulong kung gaano niya ito kamahal, kung gaano siya nangungulila at kung gaano siya nagsisisi na hindi na ito sa kanya ngayon.

Alam niyang pagdating ng bukas ay mamumuhi na ito muli sa kanya at doon na matatapos ang pantasya ni Jongin.

Hanggang sa ang bukas ay naging tatlong araw, binantayan niya si Kyungsoo at inalagaan hanggang sa ipinaubaya na niya kay Manang Linda ang pagtingin dito dahil si Jongin naman ang nagkasakit.

Halos ilang araw siyang hindi nakapasok ngunit ang kaibahan ay walang ibang taong nag-alaga sa kanya. Nasanay si Jongin na nag-iisa simula nang mawala si Kyungsoo. At ngayon ay parang sinasampal siya ng tadhana na hindi na niya makukuha ang mga bagay na nawala sa kanya.

//

Tatlong araw nang napansin ni Kyungsoo na hindi nakakapasok si Jongin. Nakaramdam siya ng guilt dahil alam niyang siya ang dahilan kung bakit pareho silang nagkasakit. Alam niya kung gaano kagaspang ang ugali at pakikitungo niya rito kahit wala naman talagang kasalanan ang lalaki.

Biktima lang sila ng wrong timing ng tadhana, biktima ng maraming balakid sa masayang wakas na inaasam nilang dalawa.

Matapos ang masinsinang usapan nila ng Papa ni Jongin ay agad siyang nagtungo sa bukid. Maganda ang gising at kumakabog ang dibdib habang nakatitig kay Jongin na ngayon ay pasuray-suray kung maglakad.

Halatang may sakit pa at panay ang iwas sa kanya. Gusto niya itong alugin o di kaya naman ay yakapin na lang sana at halikan.

Ewan, basta gusto niyang mahalin na ito muli. Kaya bago ito tuluyang bumigay ay agad na lumapit si Kyungsoo para alalayan ito pabalik sa kubo. Mukhang nakaramdam naman ang mga trabahador at binigyan sila ng pagkakataon na makapag-usap.

“Okay ka lang ba?”

Tumango ito, hindi pa rin sinasalubong ang mga mata. “Sinat lang, Kyungsoo. Malayo sa bituka. Sige na, pumunta ka na sa plantasyon. Mamaya ay susunod na rin ako ulit sa taniman.”

Napailing si Kyungsoo at nauubos na ang pasensya niya sa lalaking ito. Kung kailan handa na siyang subukan ulit ang pagmamahalan nila ay saka naman ito nagmamatigas.

“Ikaw pa ngayon ang may ganang umiwas?! Kapag sinabi ko na tingnan mo ako, tumingin ka sa akin habang kinakausap kita!”

Maputla ang mukha ni Jongin at namumugto ang mga mata. Alam niyang hindi pa rin ito maayos gawa ng pagsagip nito sa kanya sa bagyo noong halos ma-trap siya mag-isa sa may plantasyon.

May puso pa rin naman si Kyungsoo at kahit sa kabila ng pag-iwas niya sa lalaki ay hindi pa rin niya kayang tiisin na malamig ito sa kanya. Gulong-gulo na ang isipan at puso niya lalo na sa huli nilang pag-uusap.

Lalo na noong gabing naging mahina si Kyungsoo at yinakap siya magdamag ni Jongin. Kung paano siya nito inalagaan dahil alam nitong takot siya sa kulog at kidlat. Kung paano niya ito saktan nang paalisin niya ito sa kuwarto niya.

Tanga si Kyungsoo pero hindi siya manhid. At magiging tanga si Kyungsoo kung hahayaan pa niyang magdusa si Jongin. Dahil sa tuwing nasasaktan ito ay mas lalo siyang nahihirapan.

Hindi naman tama na isisi niya rito ang lahat ng bagay.

Pagod na pagod na siyang magkunwari. Pagod na pagod na siyang magalit. Pagod na pagod nang magpanggap na hindi siya nasasaktan sa tuwing sinasaktan niya ang kaisa-isahang taong minahal niya nang lubusan.

At wala nang ibang taong mamahalin kundi si Jongin lamang.

“A-Ano po bang kailangan niyo sa akin, Kyungsoo? P-Pasensya na kung pumasok ako ngayon, wala kasi akong magawa sa bahay. M-Maayos na ang pakiramdam ko kahit papaano.”

Namamaos ang tinig ni Jongin at gusto na lang ni Kyungsoo na umiyak at yakapin ito. Gaano ba kahirap sabihin na napatawad na niya ang isang tao?

Minsan naman ay hindi siya nagalit kay Jongin, maaaring oo nasaktan siya ngunit hindi siya nagalit. Natakot lang siya na masaktan ulit kaya naman hindi niya namamalayan na nasasaktan na niya ito pabalik.

“Umuwi ka na, may sakit ka pa. Namumutla ka, inuubo. Kumain ka na ba? Uminom ka na ba ng gamot mo?”

Umiling ito, “W-Walang pagkain kanina, hindi na ako nakapag-almusal pero kaya ko na ang sarili ko. S-Sorry kung naabala ka pa.”

Huminga si Kyungsoo, gusto niyang suyuin ngayon si Jongin. Gusto na niyang palayain lahat ng bagay na nararamdaman niya. Wala na rin siyang pakialam kung masasaktan siya ngayon dahil mas mahihirapan siya kung titiisin pa niya ang sariling damdamin.

Tama na ang halos ilang taong digmaan sa pagitan ng mga pamilya nila. Hindi na dapat pang isali sa laban ang mga pusong tanging hangad lang ay makabalik sa mga minamahal nito.

“D-Dinalhan kita ng pagkain sa kuwarto mo pero wala ka na. Sabi ni Jonara at ng Papa mo ay nandito ka raw sa bukid. Bakit ka ba nagtatrabaho ngayon? Bakit matigas ang ulo mo ha? Umuwi ka na lang, namumutla ka pa Jongin.”

Pagod itong ngumiti at naupo sa bangkitong nakasalansan sa labas ng kubo. Wala namang masiyadong gawain sa bukid at plantasyon kaya hindi gano’n karami ang magsasakang gumagapas ngayon.

“Nababaliw na yata ako, Kyungsoo. Siguro nilalagnat pa ako. Kasi imposibleng ganito ka sa akin ngayon. Galit ka pa rin ba? ‘Di ba ang sabi mo, tigilan na kita? Ginagawa ko na ‘yung gusto mo, bakit mo ba ako pinahihirapan ng ganito ngayon? Baka kasi kapag hindi pa ako tumigil ay lalo kang magalit dahil lalo kitang mamahalin.”

Lumabi si Kyungsoo at nanubig ang mata. “Pagod na pagod na ako, Jongin. Ayaw ko nang magalit. Ayaw ko nang masaktan ka. Sawang-sawa na ako isipin kung ano ang dapat gawin. Gusto ko nang pakinggan ang puso ko ngayon.”

Tuluyan nang bumagsak ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo nang ikulong ni Jongin ang mukha niya sa nanlalamig nitong mga kamay. “Anong gusto mong gawin ko, irog? Anong kailangan kong gawin para matapos na lahat ng sakit na nararamdaman mo?”

_Irog._

_Napakatagal nang panahon bago niya muling narinig ito sa labi ni Jongin._

“No’ng gabing na-trap ako sa bagyo, tinawag mo akong irog. Totoo ba ‘yon, Jongin?”

Tumango ito sa kanya, “Palagi kitang tinatawag na irog, mahal ko. Kahit sa isip ko lang, kahit nakatitig ako sa ‘yo. Gustong-gusto kitang tawagin sa paraang alam ko. Kung paano ka mamula dati kapag tinatawag kitang _mahal ko_. Gusto kitang maging masaya kaya lumalayo na ako. Sabihin mo sa akin, anong kailangan kong gawin para hindi ka na masaktan pa?”

Pinahid ni Jongin ang mga bakas ng luha sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo at lalo siyang nagsumiksik sa mga haplos nito. Ayaw niyang pagsisihan ang lahat sa bandang huli. Gusto naman niyang maging masaya.

Pitong taon na siyang nagpakain sa galit, pitong taon nang nawawala at naliligaw sa kawalan hanggang sa paanan pa rin siya ni Jongin tatangayin.

_“Gusto ko nang umuwi, Jongin. Gusto ko nang umuwi sa ‘yo.”_

Si Kyungsoo na ang unang gumalaw at yumakap dito nang mahigpit. Doon na humagalpos ang mga hikbi niya. Ayaw mapatid ng mga luha. Hindi niya alam ang gagawin kung natapos ang buhay niya sa bagyo, hindi alam ang mangyayari kung hindi dumating si Jongin para iligtas siya.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry sinaktan kita. I’m sorry umabot pa tayo sa ganitong punto bago ko tuluyang na-absorb ang paliwanag mo. Kinausap ako ng Papa mo, Jongin. Kahit hindi ko na raw siya patawarin basta raw pakinggan ko ang side mo.”

Hinaplos nito ang likuran niya at garalgal na ang tinig nito bago muling nagsalita. Iniayos nito ang pagkakaupo niya sa kandungan nito.

Ito ang paborito nilang puwesto mula pa dati kung paano sila maglambingan sa may kuwadra.

“At anong sinabi mo? Napatawad mo na ba ako? Hindi ka na ba galit sa akin?”

“Kahit kailan naman ay hindi ako nagalit sa ‘yo, Jongin. Nasaktan ako, nagdamdam, naghihinakit pero hindi nagalit. Alam kong naipit ka lang sa ginawa ng Papa mo. At alam ko rin na kung buhay si Tatay ngayon ay kahit kailan ay hindi siya magagalit sa ‘yo. I’m sorry Jongin, it took me a while bago ko naisip na ayaw ko na sa ganitong sistema natin.”

Humigpit pa lalo ang pagkakayapos nito sa kanya kasabay ang paghalik nito sa gilid ng mukha at sa batok ni Kyungsoo. “Naiintindihan ko lahat at huwag kang humingi ng tawad, irog. Hindi ako nagalit sa ‘yo kahit minsan. Masiyado kitang mahal at kung hahayaan mo ay mas mamahalin pa kita higit pa noong una. ‘Yon ay kung mahal mo pa rin ako.”

Tumawa si Kyungsoo sa kabila ng pagluha. Lumayo siya sa pagkakayakap kay Jongin at inalayan ito ng isang matamis na ngiti. Para nang mapupunit ang pisngi sa pagkakangiti. Ngayon lang siya naging tunay na masaya pagkatapos ng pitong taong bilanggo siya sa kalungkutan at galit.

“Mahal na mahal pa rin kita, Señorito Jongin. At gusto ko nang umuwi sa piling mo.”

Saksi ang malawak na lupain, ang luntiang bukirin, ang huni ng kuliglig sa buong paligid sa muling paglalapat ng mga labi nila matapos ang mahabang panahon ng paglalayo. Naghahalo ang luha at ngiti sa pagitan ng mga halik. Sa pagitan ng malalambing na haplos at mga pagbulong kung gaano nila kamahal pa rin ang isa’t isa.

Hindi nila alam kung gaano sila katagal sa ganoong puwesto, namanhid na ang mag hita ni Jongin sa pagsalo sa bigat ni Kyungsoo, nangapal na ang labi sa dami ng halik na binawi sa ilang taong pagkakawalay ng kanilang mga puso.

At natagpuan na lang nila ang sariling naglalakad papunta sa may kuwartong binuo nila sa may kuwadra. Tahimik ang mga paligid ngunit maingay ang kabog ng dibdib. Itinulak niya sa pader si Jongin at nagsimulang kalasin ang suot nitong polo.

Lumipad ang butones niyon sa kuwarto at halos mapunit na ang damit nito dahil hindi makapaghintay si Kyungsoo.

Marahas ang mga halik, mabigat, maingay ang mga labing nagpapalitan ng halinghing at hinaing. Malikot ang mga kamay habang nagmamapa sa hubad na mga katawan. Kakaiba na ang daang tinatahak subalit pamilyar ang mga daliri sa masasarap na parteng hahagurin, hahagkan at susuungin. Binalutan nila ng kumot ang papag at binuhay ang electric fan na nakakabit sa dingding.

“Hindi ba masasaktan ang likod mo?” Napapaos na bulong ni Jongin habang umaandar ang daliri nito sa kaloob-looban ni Kyungsoo, pinupuno nito ng halik ang buo niyang leeg at dibdib na paniguradong magiging mapula kinabukasan.

Umiling lang siya at kusang iginalaw ang ibabang katawan, lalong hinigop ang mga daliring pilit binubuksan ang init at kasikipan ni Kyungsoo.

“J-Jongin, please.”

Humalik ito sa kanya at kinagat ang pang-ibabang labi niya. Nagsalo ang mga dila nila, naghahalo ang katas sa bibig, sinisimsim ang tamis na pinanabikan ng isa’t isa.

_“Tangina,”_ Mura ni Jongin habang mas lalong bumibilis ang paggalaw ng dalir nito, inaabuso ang masasarap na parte sa kalob-looban ni Kyungsoo at kumakalat ang sensasyon mula ulo hanggang talampakan. Walang patumangga ang mga bibig sa pagbanggit ng pangalan ng isa’t isa.

Marahas at nanabik ang katawan nilang ialay ang sarili. Alam nilang nadidinig ng mga kabahayan at ng buong hacienda ang ginagawa nilang milagro sa may kuwadra ngunit ngayon ay wala na silang pakialam pa. Matagal na silang nagtiis na manahimik at ngayon ang panahon na inilalabas nila ang ingay ng pagmamahalan nila.

“J-Jongin, please? Sa loob ko. Kailangan kita.” Namungay ang mata ni Kyungsoo at sumipsip sa leeg ni Jongin. Ganoon pa rin ang lasa nito sa kanyang mga dila. Tagaktak ang pawis at madulas ang pakiramdam lalo na nang mapuno si Kyungsoo ng kahabaan ni Jongin na ngayon ay nasa loob niya.

Malakas na napaungol si Kyungsoo nang bumaon at sumagad ito sa kanya. Dumiin ang mga kuko niya malapad nitong likuran, kumalmot at hindi mapakali ang baywang niya, pinipilit ang lalaking gumalaw ngayon sa ibabaw niya.

“Shit, mahal. Huwag kang malikot, b-baka hindi ako makapagpigil.” Mabigat ang paghinga ni Jongin at parang hayop ito kung lumikha ng mga ungol. Nanggigil ang mga kamay na nakakapit sa baywang niya habang dahan-dahang gumagalaw sa loob niya.

Masarap ang pagbayo nito, walang pag-iingat, magulo at maingay silang dalawa. Matindi ang langitngit ng papag at ang kumot na kumakaskas sa likuran ni Kyungsoo ay lalong nagpapainit sa nararamdaman niya.

Maingay ang tunog ng katas ng pagmamahalan nila, lalong lumalaki si Jongin at sumisikip naman ang lagusan ni Kyungsoo, pilit na ikinukulong ang parte nitong nagpapaligaya sa kanya. Walang namumutawi sa labi kundi mga ingit at halinghing, mga bakas ng daliring bukas ay magkakamarka.

Gigil na gigil sila sa isa’t isa, walang nagbibitiw ng titig habang inaangkin siya ngayon ni Jongin. Bukas na bukas si Kyungsoo, magkalayo ang mga hitang hawak ngayon ni Jongin. Sagad na sagad ang bawat paglabas-pasok nito sa loob niya. Baon na baon ang bawat ulos nito, at hindi maisara ni Kyungsoo ang labing nakaawang para umungol at sumagap ng hangin.

Nanunubig ang mga mata habang nakatitig si Jongin sa kanya ng buong pagsuyo, “Lapit ka na, mahal ko?”

Nanginginig ang hanging nakaipit sa dibdib at panay lang ang pagtango ni Kyungsoo. Pinakawalan ni Jongin ang mga hita niya at pinagsalikop ang mga kamay nila. Iniangkla niya ang mga binti at ikinulong si Jongin sa sa sayaw nila sa pag-abot sa langit.

Larawan sila ng pagmamahalang dumuduyan sa sarap na dulot ng pagbabaga ng pagmamahalan nilang dalawa.

“Mahal na mahal kita, irog ko. Mahal kita, Kyungsoo ko.”

At doon sumabog ang liwanag sa nakasarang mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Damang-dama ang pagdaloy ng katas sa kaloob-looban niya. Nananalaytay ang sensasyon sa dugo ni Kyungsoo. Buhay na buhay ang pakiramdam habang habol niya ang hininga.

“Mahal na mahal din kita, Jongin. Mahal na mahal na mahal. Hindi na ako mawawala.”

At isang pagniniig ay nasundan pa ng isa, walang huminto, walang nagphinga bagkus ay sinamba nila ang katawan ng isa’t isa. Saksi ang makipot na kuwarto sa kuwadra, malamig ang hangin mula sa pagkakabukas ng mga bintana subalit alipin sila ng init ng katawang nangulila sa mahabang panahon.

Nariyang sumakay si Kyungsoo sa mga kandungan ni Jongin, kahit anong puwesto, kahit anong bahagi ay inangkin siya nito sa kahit anong paraan. Basta’t tanging nakaguhit lang sa mukha nila ay sarap at ligaya.

Punung-puno ng pag-ibig ang pusong ngayon ay nahanap na ang kahati. Kompleto na sila dahil nakauwi na sila sa isa’t isa.

Halos nagbubukang-liwayway na nang tigilan nila ang isa’t isa. Nakaunan si Kyungsoo sa dibdib ni Jongin, dinidinig ang payapang pagkabog ng dibdib nito. Gumuguhit ang mga daliri ni Jongin sa likuran ni Kyungsoo ng kung ano-anong hugis at napapahagikgik dahil alam niyang puso ang ginagawa nito.

“Pakiramdam ko hindi ako makakatayo mamaya. Grabe, pinagod mo ako nang sobra, Jongin.” Nagrereklamong ingit ni Kyungsoo. Namimigat na ang mga talukap ng mata ngunit gusto pa niyang tingnan ang guwapong mukha ni Jongin.

Ikinuskos nito ang ilong sa kanya at mabubulag na si Kyungsoo sa ningning ng ngiti ni Jongin. “Gusto mo rin naman. Pinagod mo rin naman ako, mahal. Sabi mo gusto mo pa kaya binibigay ko lang ang gusto mo.”

Tumawa si Kyungsoo at tuluyan nang tinangay ng antok ang diwa ngunit hindi nakaligtas sa pandinig ang tinig ni Jongin na nagsasabing mahal na mahal siya nito.

Hindi na siya mangangamba pa sa pagdating ng bukas o sa mga susunod na araw dahil alam niyang pagsikat ng araw ay katabi nila ni Jongin ang isa’t isa. At marahil ay dahil na rin pinagbigyan na ni Kyungsoo ang puso niyang pag-ibig lang ang hinahanap para tuluyang maghilom at lumambot.

O mas tamang sabihin na tuluyan na niyang nasakop ang puso ni Jongin.

_Hanggang kahit kailan._

_~_

Epilogue :

“Tingnan mo nga naman ang mga batang ito, talagang sa kuwadra pa kayo nagmahalan ha. Dinig na dinig ng buong Hacienda!” Inasar sila ni Manang Linda habang magkahawak-kamay silang lumabas ng kuwadra at pumasok sa mansiyon.

Nakita ni Kyungsoo ang saya sa mukha ng pamilya ni Jongin at hindi na siya makapaghintay na ibalita sa mga kaibigan at sa Nanay, Mama at Papa niya ang nangyari.

Inakay niya si Jongin papunta sa kuwarto niya pagkatapos nilang maligo at magbihis. Tanghaling tapat na ngunit mabigat pa rin ang katawan ni Kyunsoo sa tindi ng maaksyon nilang tagpo ni Jongin.

Ihiniga niya ito sa tabi niya at sumiksik sa mainit na katawan ni Jongin. “Gusto kong malaman mo, Jongin na matagal na kitang pinatawad at gusto kong magsimula tayong dalawa ng panibago. Tapos na akong mamuhay sa galit at wala akong ibang hangad kundi ang maging masaya kasama ka.”

Ngumiti ito at humalik sa tungki ng ilong niya, “Kung gano’n ibig sabihin ba nito ay tayo na?”

Tumawa si Kyungsoo at tumango, nararamdaman niyang unti-unti na siyang bumabalik sa dati. Unti-unti nang sumasaya dahil at para kay Jongin. “Oo naman, kung gusto mo ay magpakasal na rin tayo sa lalong madaling panahon. Gano’n ako kasigurado na gusto ko nito. Gusto ko nang tayo, Jongin. Gusto kong makasama ka habambuhay.”

Pinuno nito ng halik ang buong mukha ni Kyungsoo. Matutunog na halik at dinig sa buong kuwarto ang matinis nilang pagtawa at hagikgik. “Gusto ko lahat ng gusto mo, irog. Gusto kong maging masaya ka. Gusto ko ang lahat basta kasama kita.”

Tumango si Kyungsoo at ipinulupot ang mga binti sa isa’t isa. Napakarami na nilang pinagdaanan ngunit sigurado na si Kyungsoo na ito na ang panibagong simula sa pagitan nilang dalawa.

Inalipin man siya ng galit at takot, ang mahalaga ngayon ay nabuksan na ang puso niya na magpatawad at umibig muli. Ipinagtiwala na muli ang damdamin sa taong nag-iisa niyang minahal buhat pa noong una.

Hindi man madali ang naging daan para sa masaya nilang wakas ay alam niyang pagsusumikapan nilang maging maligaya sa bawat pagkakataon na gigising at matutulog sila nang magkatabi at magkasama.

Dahil anu’t ano pa man ay tanging pag-ibig ang lunas para sa sugatang puso. Alam niyang sabay silang maghihilom ni Jongin. Handa nang kalimutan ang nakaraan para sa pag-ibig na kapalit ng lahat ng paghihirap nilang dalawa.

Dahil ito ang pagmamahalang walang wakas sapagkat palagi itong nakaukit sa lahat ng sulok ng Hacienda Alona. Mamumukadkad na muli ang mga pananim at aanihin ang pag-ibig na inalagaan sa puso.

_Mula noon hanggang ngayon._

_Boses, yakap at mga dahilan kung ba’t mabubuhay pa._

_//_

_“Kyungsoo, puwede ba tayong mag-usap?”_

_Hapis ang mukha ni Joaquin Kim habang nakatitig siya rito. Wala na ang rangya at lakas sa hitsura nito ang kaharap ni Kyungsoo ay isang taong talunan. Taong nilamon ng galit at ngayon ay mababakas ang katandaan at pagsisisi sa mukha nito._

_“Anong kailangan mo sa akin, Joaquin?”_

_Naupo sila sa may hapag-kainan at dinalhan siya nito ng tubig._

_“Marami akong gustong sabihin sa ‘yo. Pero una sa lahat ay gusto kong magpasalamat dahil iniligtas mo kami lalo na ako. Kung hindi dahil sa iyo ay baka nilalamon pa rin ako ng sobrang paghahangad sa kapangyarihan. Salamat dahil sinagip mo ang mga magsasaka namin at ibinalik ang mga bagay na binawi ko sa kanila.”_

_Hindi makapaniwala si Kyungsoo habang nakatitig kay Joaquin. Nakita niya ang dire-diretsong pagpatak ng luha nito sa pisngi pati na ang pag-alog ng mga balikat nito._

_“Naging masama akong asawa at ama sa pamilya ko. Lalo na kay Jongin. Ipinagdamot ko sa inyo ang pagkakataon na maging masaya kahit alam ko naman noon pa na mahal na mahal niyo ang isa’t isa. Namatay ang Tatay mo dahil sa akin at kinailangan niyong umalis ng Poblacion dahil sa kagagawan ko. Patawarin mo ako, Kyungsoo kahit alam kong walang kapatawaran itong ginawa ko sa pamilya niyo.”_

_Hinayaan niya ang matandang lalaki na umiyak lamang. Gusto niyang makinig ngayon at ito na ang panahon upang mabuksan ang isip niya._

_“Kahit hindi na ako ang patawarin mo, kahit si Jongin na lang at ang mag-iina ko. Dahil naipit silang lahat sa gulo ko. Gano’n pala kapag naging alipin ka ng makamundong bagay. Ngayon ko lang na-realize nang mawala sa akin ang lahat.”_

_“Gusto kong magalit sa ‘yo, Joaquin dahil sinira mo ang buhay ng mga anak mo. Sinira mo rin ang buhay at pamilya ko. Pero alang-alang kay Jongin ay gusto kong bigyan ulit kami ng pagkakataong dalawa. Alam kong matagal pa bago kita mapatawad pero alam kong wala nang galit dito sa puso ko dahil kung nasaan man si Tatay, alam kong ayaw niyang magtanim ako ng galit kahit kanino.”_

_Pinisil niya ang mga kamay ni Joaquin at mukhang naibsan na ang bigat ng nararamdaman nito ngayon._

_“Masama ang pakiramdam ni Jongin, ilang araw nang hindi lumalabas ng kuwarto pero nagtrabaho ngayon sa bukid. Sagipin mo ang anak ko at sana ay maging masaya na kayo.”_

_Tumango si Kyungsoo at matipid na ngumiti. Tumalilis siya ng takbo palabas, maganda ang sikat ng araw, hindi na masungit ang panahon. Umihip ang preskong hangin tanda nang masayang araw na paparating._

_Pinalaya na niya ang damdamin._

_Hintay ka lang, Jongin Kim. Nandito na ako para sagipin ka at bigyan ng ikalawang pahina ang naputol na pagmamahalan nating dalawa._

_Sana'y sakupin ng 'yong pagmamahal hanggang kahit kailan._

**Author's Note:**

> kung may katanungan kayo, naguguluhan, may bayolenteng reaskyon ay i-comment ang inyong mga saloobin sa ibaba o di kaya ay bisitahin ako sa aking tanggapan @fullsunjihan <3 masaya akong mapasaya kayo. kaisoo1000thwn <3


End file.
